Kaichou Wa Maidsama: Start of Something New
by AnonymousMe101
Summary: Takumi Usui and Misaki Ayuzawa's adventures as a COUPLE. How will they protect what they have when destiny decides to intervene. Expect cheesiness...
1. The Best Cure

Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!

Chapter 1: **The Best Cure**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm leaving<strong>!" Misaki announced as she wears her school shoes.

"Take care Misa-chan!" she heard her mother from the kitchen replied.

Her younger sister Suzuna had already left minutes ago, she said their club is conducting a special meeting about the upcoming Valentines Day event that their school is going to hold.

Valentines Day is still four weeks to go and yet it seemed like it's already it. There are already red hearts being displayed in every establishment in town and a lot of other promo's related to it. Of course, the promos are for couples.

Misaki felt her face turned hot. Suddenly she saw Usui's face on her mind. She was then reminded that _they _are already a _couple_.

When she thought of how the both of them are going to celebrate their first Valentines Day together, she remembered scenes from this Dating Game Show on the television where couples get a little too cheesy and it gave her the creeps.

Misaki tapped her forehead in order to get rid of those scary pictures on her mind.

As soon as she closed their gate, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Good morning, Misa-chan!" said that voice in a merrily manner.

Her heart skipped a beat just upon hearing his voice. She secretly felt her chest with her right hand.

"Something wrong with your chest, Misa-chan?" Usui asked.

Misaki immediately turned around; she was embarrassed upon being noticed. She would never ever let this perverted outer-space human know how his presence alone makes her feel.

"Nothi-… umph!"

But to Misaki's surprise, the moment she turned around, her face hit his chest. Usui was so close to her, there was barely even any space left between their bodies for air to pass.

Misaki could smell Usui's natural scent mixing with his definitely expensive perfume, and it's… intoxicating. Her hands involuntarily moved up to take hold of him and held him closer and just stuck her nose on his body more, but her hands froze in the air when he spoke.

"Misa-chan, don't do this to me in broad daylight." Then a smirk twisted on Usui's lips.

Misaki could feel Usui's body vibrating as he was stopping laughter.

Her fists clenched, she gritted her teeth and with all her strength she pushed Usui away.

As if expecting the push, Usui saved himself from falling on the ground as he balanced to stay standing. He knew he just made Misaki feel embarrassed, but he had to do it. Being close to Misaki is always a struggle for him. He always has to strengthen his defenses in order not to get drowned into the different kinds of emotions awakening inside of him. He might do something he might regret…

Without any word, Misaki took quick and heavy steps away from Usui.

Her brows twitching and her nerves were rioting.

_What was that huh? What was that? Urgh! How could you lose yourself like that? You are disgraceful! That was shameful!_

She scolded herself.

_For sure, that perverted outer-space human is already rejoicing right now!_

Misaki was busy lecturing herself and did not hear Usui calling her.

"Misa-chan!"

_You better get a hold of yourself Misaki! You can't ever do that again! You'd rather die! That's it! You'd rather die!_

"Misa-chan!"

As if teasing her, the stirring feeling that his scent brought her earlier kept rewinding on her mind. Misaki stumped.

_You're supposed to be unbendable! Supposed to be unshakable! You should not let anybody especially that stupid perverted outer-space human destroy your reputation! You should be the best example to everybody, most especially at Seika!_

"Misa-chan?"

Suddenly, Misaki felt she was losing air. She looked around. She needs to be relaxed. She needs to punch something. It is the only way she could let go of the stress.

But she could not see anything but the wall.

Without even thinking, Misaki charged and raised her firmly clenched fist to hit the wall.

She knew it's going to be painful, she knew it will hurt. But she had to do this or else she'll go crazy.

She closed her eyes, waited for her fist to reach the stone wall. She readied herself for the pain…

There was a thud, a dull sound as her fist finally reached its destination. Surprisingly, what she felt was not even half the pain she was expecting. She did not felt pain at all!

It was surprising to find that the wall is not that hard considering that it was a stone wall. When she moved her hand, she felt something soft… it was like fabric.

Misaki heard a groan. "Urgh…"

When she opened her eyes, her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

Usui was in front of her, her fist on his left chest.

"What the?"

She punched Usui and not the wall!

Misaki noticed that Usui was in pain, even though he was trying to stay cool and unhurt. He was smiling at her, his eyes so soft with concern for her.

"Are you okay Misa-chan?" Usui asked. His voice… it faltered. He was enduring the pain; no… he was trying to hide it from Misaki.

Misaki immediately pulled her hand that was still stuck into Usui's chest. She was fiercely staring at his eyes.

"Why would you do that?" she yelled at his face. She's mad. She's not mad at him, she's mad at herself. That punch was strong and hard, it was supposed to be for the wall.

Usui pretending unscathed angered Misaki even more.

It was all her fault. If she had just learned to control her stupid emotions, she wouldn't be embarrassed and she wouldn't be distressed and she wouldn't feel the need to punch the wall and Usui wouldn't do this… for her.

Misaki jolted when Usui gently seized her right hand, the one she punched him with, and kissed it.

"I don't want my Misa-chan to be hurt. I will never allow other people to hurt you; I will never even allow you to hurt yourself."

Those honest eyes and truthful words made Misaki want to burst into tears.

She then wondered why when it comes to Usui, her decisions seemed to always appear reckless and unthought-of for most circumstances, and he always seemed to be _right_.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Is one of the<strong> most critical times in the history of Japan…"

Misaki looked at the blue sky out of the glass window. She was worried to hell.

'_I'm fine Misa-chan, don't worry.'_

Usui was still projecting that he was fine. But she knows better, she can see it in his eyes. Misaki's guilt intensified, she wanted to see him for herself. She wants to see it; the damage she had caused and do something about it.

She will do _whatever_ to make it up to him.

"…the war that is caused by the Japanese colonization of Korea." Continued their History teacher.

Misaki took a deep breath as, she felt like every second is an hour.

"Korea was under Japanese rule as part of Japan's 35-year imperialist expansion."

Misaki could hear the sound ticking of the clock so loud that it makes waiting even worse.

"Japanese rule formally ended on September 2, 1945 upon the Japanese defeat in World War II that year…"

She tried to focus on the discussion so that she won't notice the time.

But to her dismay she could no more understand what their teacher is talking about, it was as if he was gibbering and his voice suddenly sounded funny.

'_Urgh…'_

Usui's groan earlier after she had hit him on the chest, echoed on her mind.

Misaki shook her head hard.

'_I don't want my Misa-chan to be hurt. I will never allow other people to hurt you; I will never even allow you to hurt yourself.'_

It was very touching that to be able to save her from hurting; he'd rather take the hurting himself.

Frustrated at the sudden intervention of Usui's voice on her mind, she slapped her face.

The sound of her palm spanking her face took the whole classes' attention.

Sakura surprisedly turned to Misaki, her face full of questions. Same expressions were written all over the other student's faces as to why Misaki would slap her face. Some thought that their president might have already lost her mind.

"Is something the matter, Ayuzawa?" their teacher asked.

Misaki realized what she had just done. "Ah! Ha ha! Uh, err… no! Nothing at all, teacher. Don't mind me… j-just go on! Yeah! About Japan and such! Good job!" Her face crimsoned.

_What is wrong with me today? Why do I embarrass my self over and over again? Urgh!_

She heard the discussion proceeding.

Suddenly, images of Usui crouching in pain over her punch appeared on her mind. She could hear him groaning and calling her name…

'_Misa-chan help me.'_

At that instance, Misaki abruptly stood. She can't take it anymore! She can't just let him suffer while she gets away with her mistake.

Disturbed once more, everybody looked up to their Student Council President looking so determined.

"Wha-what is it, Ayuzawa?" asked their teacher.

He stepped back when he saw how serious and dangerous Misaki looked.

_Err… How do I say this?_

She gulped and heaved a sigh.

Misaki bowed, "Please excuse me for a moment! T-this is i-important!" she closed her eyes.

Fearing that he would ask her the real reason, which is something she can't tell. She can't tell that she just wants to see if that perverted outer-space human is okay and that she would bother to excuse herself in the middle of the class.

_What would they think of me? The Student Council President of Seika left class because of her boyfriend?_

Misaki froze.

_Hang on a minute. That's right!_

She is actually excusing herself from class just for her boyfriend!

_This is crazy!_

Misaki, silently being embarrassed once more bursted into a cachinnation.

_I am the Student Council President! I should be a good example! Why am I leaving in the middle of a class for something as petty as this? Usui said he's fine! So he should be fine! And he is a strong person! THIS can wait until after school!_

""I-if that's really important then…"

She stopped laughing and became serious all of a sudden, "You know what? IT can wait… please continue! Sir!" she sat back again.

Her classmates sat awed in silence. Even if they wanted to ask, they'd rather not or else…

* * *

><p>"<strong>What's<strong> wrong with her today?"

"Yeah, she seemed so distracted."

"I think she's possessed…" whispered the other. Three male students were talking in the corner as the others were gearing up to leave and the others have already left.

They were secretly observing their president who was still very composed and unmoving on her desk.

When Misaki looked to their side, all of their hair raised up as they all stood straight and averted all their eyes from her and pretended they were fixing something on their bags.

"Weee!"

"B-bring my notes tomorrow okay?"

"Y-yeah! I better am leaving now!"

The three rushed to the door.

Shizuko and Sakura worriedly approached Mizaki.

"What's bothering you, Misaki-chan?" asked Sakura. She was worried.

Shizuko was busy observing Misaki's facial expression.

She let loose a smile, "I'm fine! Really, um there's just- I, um…" she could not even form a sentence! "Ha ha! What is happening to me? This is weird." She looked away.

"You're worried about something." Shizuko concluded.

Shizuko rarely talks, and whenever she does, it's always with a blast. She never fails to hit a point.

"If you're worried, why don't you check if there's something you should really be worrying about or not?" Shizuko suggested. "Henry David Thoreau said '_Worry is a thin stream of fear trickling through the mind. If encouraged, it cuts a channel into which all other thoughts are drained_."

"Hee? Ha ha, you're so blunt Shizuko! That's nice!" Misaki stood and patted both Shizuko and Sakura's shoulders. "I have to report to the Student Council Room. See you tomorrow!" she gleefully said and left.

What Shizuko quoted was right, because she was worrying too much; she was not able to think of anything anymore. Her mind went blank all day.

When she opened the door of the Student Council Room, she was expecting Usui to be sitting on her table waiting for her like he usually does.

But there was no trace of the perverted outer-space human in the room but the frightened other members of the council who looked terribly affrighted at the sight of what some students tagged Misaki, their _evil president_.

* * *

><p><strong>The breathtaking<strong> view of the sunset from the roof top entertained Usui's eyes for a while.

When he heard the creaking sound of the door being opened below him, he looked down and found long black strands of hair swaying with the gentle wind.

The moment he met her dark worried eyes, his glare softened. He knew he had her worrying about him.

It is not something he wishes to bring her; it's the least he wants her to feel. The last thing he ever wants to cause her is problem. Worrying is a problem, and seeing her disquieted face bothers him.

But Usui could not bring himself to regret what he did this morning.

Misaki went up and stood behind the sitting Usui. She can't decide where and how to start.

Usui decided to stand and walked closer to her. He was once again staring at her with those gentle eyes.

Misaki realized that just like her, Usui was worrying about her too.

She was the one who should just be worrying. How can he worry about her when he was the one hurt?

"You're so stupid, Usui!" she blurted out.

Usui smirked. "I know… and you are so cute Prez."

In a spur of the moment, Usui reached for her and held her for a tight embrace. Without any hesitation and further mind arguments over what is right and wrong, Misaki responded to Usui's hug.

Just like this morning, she smelled his pleasant and addicting scent again. Plus his body's warmth and being in his secure arms made her pull Usui's body closer to hers.

Though a little surprised upon Misaki's act, Usui dropped a kiss on her head.

For a long moment, they stayed on that position. Savoring each other's warmth and feeling each other's body.

When Misaki felt Usui slowly letting go of their embrace, she let out a protesting moan and pressed her face on Usui's chest even more.

Usui was amused and f0r a while, settled on that position.

But Usui wanted to do something else so he tried to break free from their hug again.

Misaki stopped another objection from her lips for the second time around as embarrassment enveloped her.

Usui clasped both of his hands on her face. His sparkling green eyes saying he only has his eyes on her are very captivating.

Misaki held her breath in anticipation as Usui's face lowered against hers. She closed her eyes. She could feel his warm breath tickling on her face. Seconds later, Usui's lips brushed gently against her lips.

It was very mild and pleasant at first. Usui started moving his soft and warm lips. Misaki felt his heart beat faster than the usual. Her hands on his back held him tighter.

The feeling was ecstatic. This is not the first time Usui had kissed her on the lips, but this is the first time he had kissed her this way and she could not stop the excitement she was feeling.

In the beginning it was as light as the wind, but he started coaxing her to respond which she did wholeheartedly.

Usui tilted his head to kiss her more freely. One of Usui's hand is now gently caressing her nape and the other supporting her back and keeping her close. He loves her sweet taste, and her scent makes him feel a little hungrier.

Both wouldn't want to stop, but they were running out of breath. Usui left Misaki's lips for a moment then showered kisses all over her face. To her forehead, her nose, her cheeks then back to her lips for another deep kiss.

"Are you sure the president is here?"

Misaki froze. It was Kanou's voice.

"I saw her heading up here…" said Yukimura.

Misaki alertly pushed Usui to the floor. If they will continue standing, the two will notice them.

Kanou and Yukimura scanned the rooftop but did not bother to look above the roof peak.

"She must have gone home already. Sakura said she looked not in good shape." Yukimura murmured.

Then they heard the sound of the door closing.

Misaki sighed, "That was close!" then wiped the imaginary perspiration on her forehead.

When she looked at Usui, he was amusingly staring at her face.

Misaki's face coloured and looked down.

"Stop it!" she snapped.

Simpering, Usui caressed her face.

"Misa-chan's expressions are so cute."

Misaki made a face. She then realized the other reason why she came up here. Her eyes went down on his chest. She reached and touched it.

"Whoa! Are you sure you're doing this here Prez?" he teased.

"Shut up!" she squalled. "Just let me see it!" she commanded.

Usui crossed his arms around his chest and with an innocent and frightened look, he stared at Misaki.

"Are you going to force me now?"

Misaki's face crimsoned in irritation.

"What are you talking about? Just unbutton your uniform! I want to see the bruise!"

"The one who wanted to see it should be the one to unbutton the uniform." Usui said.

Misaki later on found herself unbuttoning Usui's uniform. She was suffering from his gratified gaze. But then thought she deserved it.

She was not mistaken; on Usui's left chest was a small round contusion.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"Nothing to be sorry for Misa-chan."

Misaki shook her head, "But isn't that painful?" she asked.

Usui smiled once more. "A little." He admitted.

The admission made Misaki's guilt intensify.

"Do you want to make the pain go away, Misa-chan?"

Misaki stared into Usui's eyes and nodded.

"Only Misa-chan can give the best cure…"

Lines appeared on Misaki's forehead.

"The best cure?" she repeated. Whatever it is, she will do it. Anything that would really make the pain go away since she was the one who caused it.

Usui reached for Misaki's soft and small lips and gently touched it.

"The best cure is my Misa-chan's kiss."

Misaki's cheeks tinted.

Although this is a little embarrassing _again_, she _will _do it.

"I'll kill you if you smile or laugh." She warned him.

Usui signaled zippering his mouth.

Misaki leaned and kissed the bruise on his chest.

"Wo!"

Misaki and Usui instantly turned to the man standing behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There you go!<strong>

**Please forgive the mistakes, I'm an amateur though haha Just writing for pure fun...**

**Please do not forget to comment/review...**

**I will update as fast as I can... I'm sure you're wondering who caught them huh? haha...**

**Guess who? ;p**


	2. The More Important Things

Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!

Chapter 2: **The More Important Things**

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki's<strong> eyes widened so wide that her eyeballs are almost coming out of their sockets. Her mouth opened in great surprise.

There was Kanou standing almost with the same reaction as Misaki.

The sight he just saw shocked his being. Both Usui and their president were sitting on the floor. Usui almost half naked as his upper body was revealed with his unbuttoned shirt and there was their Student Council President, the _Evil President_… doing wonders on Usui's body.

Strong dark and dangerous aura immediately surrounded Misaki's body. She was trembling hard, her face red hot.

Kanou regretted coming back. He should have just ignored the thud he heard and killed his curiosity, because now, his curiosity might just kill him. He knew he is in real grave danger.

When Misaki opened her mouth to speak, Kanou bucketed along the stairs and went off of the rooftop. He decided he _still_ want to live his life, graduate high school, find a girl to marry and live happily ever after. Just because he is a man doesn't mean he is not dreaming of a perfect ending. But that's one secret he'll never tell anybody.

"Kanou wait!"

Misaki stood and decided to follow Kanou but Usui captured her hand.

"Let me go! I need to explain to him or else… or else…" Misaki's face turned a little redder than it already is.

_He will think that we we're doing something… something… hideous!_

Misaki's jaw dropped at the realization.

_He saw me… he saw me in that ghastly incident. I was… I was ki-kissing Usui's…_

She quivered. "Eeeeeh!" she uttered a shrill cry of shame, steam coming out of her ears and nose. She was glowing red already.

_What will Kanou think of me? I am the Student Council President and I was just caught in a compromising situation! This is an outrage! This will be such a disgrace to my honour!_

"Let go of me!" She continued to extract her hand from Usui's tight grasp. "I have to tell him that… that,"

There was a long moment of silence as Misaki thought of the right words to explain to Kanou what really happened.

"What are you going to tell him?" asked Usui.

"Don't pressure me! I'm thinking!" she was loosing her sanity, she can't think of anything!

_This is not good! I have to come up with an excuse! _

"Kanou's not that kind of guy." Usui rose to his feet and tardily buttoned his uniform.

Misaki noticed Usui's face devoid of any emotion. He was acting as if nothing happened!

"How can you act so cool about this? This will destroy me! I can't let this happen! If you're not worried about what others will think then be it! That's _you_! _I_ have a reputation to take care of!" she exclaimed.

Pissed, Misaki left Usui at the rooftop.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

**Kanou** took perhaps the deepest breath he has ever taken. Before he entered the gate, he looked around cautiously.

He vigilantly went inside the campus.

He knew he was a little late. He planned this, because he knows that their Student Council President comes early and she usually roves around the school first thing in the morning to scold violators.

And now that the classes have already started he is confident that she is already in her class.

When he heard a certain voice that sounded like their _Evil President's_ Kanou immediately fled to the nearest classroom and hid behind the door. He peeked outside.

"Oh… I need to change my nail color, and I want to dye my hair like that actress from last night's drama." Said the voice that Kanou mistook as the president's.

"Come on! The teacher would suspect what took us so long to come back from the bathroom." Said another girl's voice and then they were running.

_Ah, definitely not the president._

Kanou expelled a thankful sigh.

"Uh, excuse me? Are you from this class?" asked another voice from behind him. When Kanou turned around, he just realized that he was disturbing a class.

He scratched his head, everybody was looking at him.

"Kanou-kun?" said that familiar voice.

And to his surprise it was Sakura's voice. She was comfortably siting along with the others.

Kanou was stupefied.

_If Sakura is in this class, then…_

_Shoot! Of all the places!_

The very person he was keeping away from was inside the classroom!

He was actually in _her_ class!

_God what have I done? _

Misaki's piercing eyes scared the hell out of Kanou. He felt goose bumps all over his body.

Rattled, Kanou bowed again and again at everybody and spoke in a choppy way, "Ah I-eh oh! I am so so-sorry!" He firmly shuts his eyes and continued, "I promise I won't tell anyone!"

It was too late for Kanou to realize what he just randomly blurted out due to being too agitated with the presence of the _Evil President_.

Misaki instantaneously sat straight. She panicked for a while.

"I won't tell anyone?" repeated their teacher, curious of what Kanou had accidentally said. "What do you mean? What's your name boy?"

_This can't be happening!_ Misaki thought. She bit her lower lip.

Misaki stood, she had to interfere. "Ugg… You!" she pointed Kanou whose eyes enlarged at her finger aimed on his face even though they were more or less five meters apart. "You can't just barge in and disturb classes! Y-you may _leave_ now!"

Nodding and saying sorry once more, Kanou opened the door to leave when Misaki called him.

"Wait!"

He was shaking; he felt his heart palpitating harshly. Kanou gulped and waited for the _Evil President's _judgment; as what he feels like he was waiting for.

"I-I'll see you in the Student Council Room after-hours. I-I'll have you read the student's manual in front of me! You have to be reminded of this school's rules and regulations!" Misaki said.

There were susurrations. Some, Kanou could actually hear or they really wanted him to hear them.

"Poor guy!"

"He's a first year right?"

"Are you serious? He ran for presidency last election!"

Kanou knows that the president wanted him at the Student Council Room not only because of this incident, but mainly because of what he witnessed yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> bell rang; it means the day's class had just ended.

For Kanou, it's the start of his personal woe.

_This has to end._

He will just let her talk and defend herself and everything will get back to normal. Like he cares about what Usui and the president do together when they're alone!

Although he had long been suspecting that there is really something going on between the two already, it is not in his type to be making a lovers lovey-dovey moment such a huge deal!

It just happens that he accidentally _caught_ them in the act.

He also kind of understood why the president reacted that much. She's a _girl_, that's why.

_So, this is it! I'll just let her talk, I'll stay quite and over and out!_

"Kanou-kun!" Yukimura cornered him just as he was about to enter the Student Council Room. "Kanou-kun!" he cried out while pulling his shirt.

"What is it, Yukimura?"

Yukimura's face looked so scared. "Kanou-kun, don't go inside!"

"Why not? The president wants to talk to me…"

The more Yukimura's face exposed fright, he pulled Kanou's shirt once more.

"The Student Council Room… it's not the same anymore…" Yukimura said, "It has become a torture chamber."

Kanou's throat dried. "To-torture ch-ch-chamber?"

His body quivered when he remembered macabre torture scenes from some violent movies he had seen. If those could happen to him in real life, he's over.

Kanou peeked through the small keyhole to see for himself if Yukimura's description was just exaggerated. Only to find that Yukimura was not exaggerating at all! It was the room that was exaggeratedly depicting a real torture chamber!

She is going to torture him while interrogating him about what he saw!

The long tables and chairs were all piled up on both sides of the room, a swaying light bulb inside was the only one strongly illuminating the entire place since all the windows are closed and then there's a chair in the middle right under the swaying light and there was their Student Council President, anxiously pacing. Waiting… for him.

Her dark and murderous aura is surrounding her body.

Kanou can't be mistaken; he could see her smiling while murmuring indistinctly as if she was loosing herself. No! It was as if she was being controlled by a powerful force, a demonic force that is!

He pulled away from the door. Kanou could not stand it anymore.

Their president might me a girl, her body may look so fragile but it's only a betraying look since she is as strong as ten normal boys combined! Or maybe more!

"Kanou-kun, what have you done to the president?" Yukimura asked.

Misaki on the other hand was planning carefully what she would tell Kanou. She can't help but smile. She has finally picked out the best words to tell him.

_Kanou, I accidentally punched Usui on the chest and it was bruised… So, I kissed it! The bruise I mean! Because Usui said it was the best cure!_

Misaki mirthfully giggled. She decided to just tell him what really happened so she would not have to lie… until she heard Kanou's reply on her mind.

'_Since when did a kiss become the best cure for a bruise?'_ Misaki could even imagine Kanou laughing at her face.

Heat crept to Misaki's face.

Come to think of it, how can she tell something like that to Kanou? Logically, it's impossible! Bruise are blood that escaped the veins, it can only heal on it's own in time. Though there are quicker ways to heal it like putting ointment and ice, _still_ there is no way a kiss can be the best cure!

_Then, why did I do that? Why did I kiss it?_

She knows the answer fairly well, though. It was because she owes it to him for being the one who caused the bruise. She was guilty that is why even though it sounded absurd, she did it.

_Oh no! I'm back to zero! _

If she tells Kanou that anyway, it's going to be like telling him that they are already a _couple_. Which is another issue because; the school can't know about this yet. She is not ready.

Misaki felt like banging her head on the wall this time. But she paused.

'_I don't want my Misa-chan to be hurt. I will never allow other people to hurt you; I will never even allow you to hurt yourself.'_

No, not the wall, not the blackboard either.

"But I have to release this!" she cried out loud.

Kanou's ears bobbed. He heard her! She was going to release something! And she's going to release it to him!

_I can't die just yet! I can't!_

Kanou dashed through the corridor and out of the building.

"Kanou-kun!" called Yukimura.

When Misaki heard that name, she swiftly went out of the Student Council Room only to catch a glimpse of Kanou's back disappearing from her sight, leaving dusts on the corridor.

"That guy! Hey!" Misaki wanted to follow him but a hand captured hers. When she looked back it was Usui.

His face… expressionless, _again_.

"Let go of me you idiot! I have to talk to him!" she yelled.

"Prez, I don't have a hearing impairment. I can hear you just fine even if you whisper." A meaningful smile twisted on Usui's lips. "Your soft whispers are much much pleasing to my ears, especially when your warm and sweet breath touches my-,"

Misaki's hand flew to Usui's face.

"Shut up!"

It was because Yukimura was listening and the perverted outer-space human was mortifying her again by saying those perverted words in front of another person.

Yukimura was stunned at the scene. Their president just slapped Usui!

_Wee, Usui-kun must have said something that angered president. What did he say? Didn't he just murmur after he said he doesn't have a hearing impairment? President sure has admirable sense of hearing!_

"Ano… you two. Usui-kun are you okay?" Yukimura asked.

Misaki noticed Usui gritting his teeth. He looked away.

"I'm fine, Yukimura. Prez is just troubled." Usui turned his back on her, "I just hope she gets to do what she wants fast since her dilemma is consuming all of her. I wish she won't forget the more important things."

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Thank<strong> you for coming today, master!"

Misaki turned to the _three idiots_ who were drooling over the table already. They were sharing a single glass of juice. And as per usual, they slowly consume it so they could stay until closing time.

"You three… we're closing." She reminded.

"Wah, time is really very fast in here. I think you should replace your clock's battery, it might be overcharged or something. Or maybe there's something wrong with your clock." Shiroya suggested.

Kurotatsu clasped his hands and with twinkling eyes looked at Misaki, "Yes! We will customize the clock so every second is five seconds equivalent in the real time. That would mean we could stare longer at our Misa-chan without having to worry about time flying so fast!"

"Weeehee! That is a good idea Kurotatsu! Then I can have different angles of our Misa-chan sketched on my notebook!" Ikuto's eyes started watering, "That is my _greatest_ dream!"

The three idiots hugged each other, happy about their ideas and plans.

"Uhaa…"

"Nice one!"

"You think so?"

Misaki counted the time the _three idiots_ mentioned, "Every second is five seconds in the real time…" she repeated and calculated. If they are going to customize the clock and if she has four hours minimum of working hour multiplied to five…

_I will be working for twenty hours!_

Misaki freaked out, "What are you talking about customizing our clock? Our clock is fine! Are you going to get us killed for overworking?"

Ikuto pointed at Kurotatsu with blame, "It was Kurotatsu's idea Misa-chan!"

Surprised, Kurotatsu's face contorted and pointed at Shiroya, "What? I wouldn't have come out of that idea if Shiroya did not say that there's something wrong with the café's clock!"

Shiroya arbitrarily pointed at Misaki, "I just thought about that because Misa-chan said it's already closing time and I think eeee-,"

The three finally noticed Misaki's serious irritated aura escalating.

"So you're saying this is my entire fault?"

Horrified by their favorite maid's expression, the _three idiots_ broke away.

Misaki sighed. She took the glass from the trio's vacated table and out of the blue, her eyes traveled to _that_special table on the corner.

She felt guilty again.

She had already promised to him that she will take control of her aggressiveness, but she still can't. When it comes to Usui, she just can't control herself. Sometimes she can be so bold, sometimes she can be so soft, then so violent then so sensitive and so lost.

Misaki felt the corners of her eyes starting to get hot.

"You can't be an earthling." She was talking to Usui's imaginary presence that was sitting on his favorite table, grinning. She could imagine his beautiful green eyes staring back at her. "That's right, you are a perverted outer-space human. I think I've gone crazy… it's all your fault."

"Misa-chan… who are you talking to?" Satsuki asked, she followed Misaki's eyes and realized something.

"Agh! Haha, no one! I-I was just talking to myself! That's zero weirdness right? Everybody talks to themselves once in a while. Haha!"

Satsuki nodded, "That's true… I do it sometimes. But Honoka does it all the time." She said and realized that Misaki has already left to the kitchen. "Hee, just like now. I'm talking to myself."

Before Satsuki followed Misaki to the kitchen, she glanced at the table where Usui usually sits.

He did not come today, and Misaki's all troubled.

_Must be a lovers quarrel! Hihihi_

Satsuki once again filled up the entire Maid Latte with moe flowers.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Tell<strong> me what really happened Kanou-kun." Yukimura said.

Kanou sent a text message to Yukimura that they will meet at the back of the school building that morning.

"I have to tell you something, Yukimura." He was very serious.

"What is it Kanou-kun? You look seriously bothered."

"Right you are, Yukimura. This is about the president, I think…"

A heavy hand landed on Kanou's right shoulder, and then followed by the voice that haunted him in his dreams and gave him a sleepless night.

"You think?" asked the voice.

Kanou's body started to tremble again. He knows that behind him is the _Evil President_.

_Sh-she's here to send me to hell! Help! _

"Y-y-you think what, Kanou?"

"I-I-I… t-think…" Kanou's got an idea. He turned around, "Oh look another girl confessing to Usui-kun!" he pointed behind the president.

As expected, Misaki immediately followed where his finger is pointing.

A successful smile appeared on Kanou's lips as he once again ran away.

It was too late for Misaki to realize that she was just being fooled.

"I'm going to catch you Kanou… hahahahahaha!"

_How dare you use that escape idea to me? And to think I even bit it!_

Yukimura shivered upon the dangerous determination that Misaki was emitting.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki <strong>arranged her things.

She had reviewed loads of reports by the other council members today and she was a little tired.

She stretched the moment she stood and then the door swung open.

Came in the guy she has not seen since this morning.

They remained staring at each other for a while.

"I caught him for you." He said.

Lines formed on Misaki's forehead.

"What do yo-,"

Before she was able to finish her words, Kanou appeared from behind Usui. She got what he meant.

Misaki opened her mouth to confront Kanou about this morning "You! Why di-," but Usui had to interrupt her.

He raised his palm in front of her face.

"Listen to him first." He told.

His voice has this commanding tone that she just could not break, knowing that upon saying that he was looking so serious. The same serious face as yesterday after she slapped him in front of Yukimura.

'_I just hope she gets to do what she wants fast since her dilemma is consuming all of her. I wish she won't forget the more important things.'_

So _this_ is what he means that is consuming all of her. But still, she could not get about the _'more important things'_ part.

Oh but that she can ask him later.

"Kaichou… about what I saw the other day." Kanou started. "You don't really have to worry about it. I won't expose you two. Spreading gossip is not something that I do. I'm not that kind of person." Kanou's face soured.

Kanou was a little disappointed that the president thinks that he would bother to spread malicious rumors about them. It is totally not in his character and for her to think that he can actually do such thing is unfair.

'_Kanou's not that kind of guy.' _Was what Usui told Misaki that time.

Now Misaki understands why Usui was not very much affected about being seen by Kanou.

_It's because he trusts him_.

Misaki clenched her fists.

_I'm the worst. _

"And about this morning with Yukimura, I wasn't going to tell him about-,"

"I believe you!"

Kanou looked up at the now uneasy Misaki.

"Kaichou…"

"S-s-sorry…" it wasn't almost a word but Misaki managed to say.

Truly, it is one of the most difficult words to say. It's hard to admit a mistake, but in order to correct not only that mistake but one's belief as well, it should be done.

"I-It's just that…"

"I understand, Kaichou." Kanou nodding. "But really I was more embarrassed than you are. That was my first time to see a live smooching." He laughed.

"Huh! _Live smooching_?... hahaha! Hah… W-what are you t-talking about?" Misaki felt abashed by the way Kanou described what he saw.

_It was __**that**__ filthy? Oh no!_

"But it's only normal. You're already together, right?"

Misaki can't stop shaking. Her face was flaming hot. The words _live smooching _and _filthy_ was flooding her mind, enough to make her head ache.

When Usui noticed that Misaki was affected by what Kanou just said, he knew he had to intervene.

"That's enough, Kanou." He said.

Kanou, finding that the president was already drowned on the floor, head swaying and face red; he understood.

"Whoa… I-I didn't mean it like…"

Usui tapped his shoulder.

"You may go now."

"Tch…" a meaningful smile flashed on Kanou's face after had shut the door of the Student Council Room.

For someone as stubborn and their president, there's only Usui who can handle her much perfectly.

Misaki felt a tender hand caressing her head. Usui sat beside her on the floor.

"You regret giving me the best cure Misa-chan?" he asked, pouting.

_The best cure_… How can she regret it?

"Of course not!" she yelped.

"Then don't think of it as _filthy_."

Misaki's breathing suspended, this man… the only one who can easily read her mind.

"Y-you're terrible…"

He just smiled.

"You're really a perverted outer-space human! That's why you're always ahead everything!" Misaki faced the floor. "You're not superman you know! So don't always try to save the day."

Usui wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her close to his body.

"I'm no superman… because I am biased."

"What are you saying?"

"Superman saves the day, while _I_ only save _your _day. Only if it concerns my Misa-chan will I try to save the day. I guess you can call me your _personal Superman._"

Usui buried his face on Misaki's hair on her neck.

"You idiot!"

"Yes, Prez?"

"I'm s-sorry."

_Geez! How many times do I have to say sorry today?_

"I'm hurt Misa-chan…" he said so suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Your slap…"

She remembered.

"Y-yeah! About that… I'm sorry about that t-too."

"The best cure… I need it."

Just when the redness from her cheek had already died down, it just coloured again.

"Oh no… you think that it's filthy."

Misaki broke free from his embrace from the face Usui, she knelt.

"I'll give you that best cure if you tell me about what you said yesterday. That you wish I won't forget the _more important things_. What are those things?"

He smiled. "It's because Misa-chan is too occupied, about what other people will say, about other people's feelings. I'm jealous."

"Usui…"

"You need to sort out the more important things, Misa-chan."

"Like?"

"Family… I can't take that away. Work… you're my maid and you're the cutest maid, so can't take that either…" he started thinking out loud.

"What are you talking about?" she yelled.

"Aww!" Usui covered both his ears. "Misa-chan I already told you… Whispering to my ears is better."

"Stop it!"

Before Misaki was able to hit him again, he pulled her to another tight embrace.

"So as I was saying… being President, can't take that away too…" he continued.

"What are you talking…." That was loud, but then she realized she should not be shouting at him. "…about?" that last word was a whisper.

A wider smile was drawn on Usui's lips.

"Those were the more important things you should only be focusing on Misa-chan, concerning other people's unnecessary thoughts and rumors about you are going to fill you up." Usui ran his fingers through Misaki's hair. "Then there'd be no more space for Misa-chan to think about… _us_."

Usui was right; she got too consumed just by thinking about what happened the other day. And she even slapped Usui on the face because she was thinking about what Yukimura will say if he heard him.

For sure Usui only said those words to distract her.

"Stupid idiot perverted outer-space human!" She pushed him a bit, "Here's your medicine!" she placed her hands behind his head and kissed him on the cheek.

But since Usui was perverted, he moved his face so that their lips would meet and he hungrily claimed her lips.

Misaki responded trying her best to fill his hunger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uhm so there you go again... and again I'll say please understand me if my proofreading is bad.**

**I will update as fast as I can... ONLY if you say so... so please review/comment...**

**Also if you have time... do read my other fanfic of Zero No Tsukaima: The Princess of Darkness...**

**Thank you! **


	3. The Perfect Pair

Chapter 3: **The Perfect Pair**

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki<strong> pulled away from Usui's kiss, gasping. That was probably the longest kiss they have ever shared.

It took her a while to recover her steady breathing. "Hooh!" she silently whispered.

She looked at Usui's face to see if, just like her, he was out of breath.

But just as their eyes met, Misaki's face glowed red.

Usui had no signs that he was having or he just had breathing difficulty. He looked so calm, in fact too calm and cool that it pisses Misaki to know that it was just her.

And above all that, what compounded her redness and embarrassment is because of Usui's uncomfortably pleased glare and that curve on his lips.

"If you won't erase that smile you'll be hit." She ordered.

He was having too much fun with her reactions.

"I'd love to be hit by Ayuzawa again and again."

Misaki's brows drew together.

"You masochist! Are you really out of your mind?"

"Not really, you see… we're a _pair_." He said smiling and reached for Misaki's hand. "It's like the moon and the sun, the night and the day, the birds and the trees, the flowers and the bees…" Usui kissed her hand and slowly placed it on his cheek. "…and then there's the _masochist _and the _sadist_." He continued.

_How dare he equate the __**masochist **__and__** sadist **__to those romantic pairs!_

Then she realized that by _masochist_ he meant himself and by _sadist_ he meant her.

"The cute maid-slash-president sadist would be lonely if she does not have the perverted outer-space human-slash-alien masochist to receive her passionate punches and loving slaps." He explained.

Misaki's shoulders shivered, her head was so low that her bangs covered her face.

Usui's back straightened, he was alerted. He knew any moment now he is going to be hit.

But Misaki's reaction was the contrary of what he was expecting.

She laughed.

The sound of her beautiful and contagious laugh filled the entire Student Council Room, her cheeks tinted red, her teary smiling eyes is glimmering in his sight.

This… unexpected things like this, is what makes his heart throb and want for more. He wants to see more of Misaki's unexpected reactions. He wants to be there always beside her to witness those precious moments and most of all, being the reason for those unexpected smiles and laughs is his mission.

"Hahaha, my tummy is hurting… haha, I can't stop laughing… haha, the masochist and the sadist! That's a new pair!"

She was too affected by the rib-tickling comparison that Misaki forgot she was already hitting Usui on his chest.

"I'm glad you liked it, Miss Sadist." Usui said.

She was still laughing hard and could not stop. _Still _hitting Usui unconsciously.

"I think Miss Sadist is forgetting something…" Usui reminded as he captured Misaki's hands and brought them behind her. This time, by doing so, their faces became so close.

Misaki gulped. Usui's enticing warm breath is fanning her face.

"W-what is it that I forgot?" she just managed to ask so she could at least for the moment, release through talking, that disquieting feeling she gathered by being this close to him again.

"Miss Sadist promised Mister Masochist that she will control her aggressiveness and avoid hitting him."

"Pppfffttt!" Misaki cachinnated once more. "Mister Masochist? Nyahahahaha fits you well! You could be a po-, umph…"

She was silenced by Usui's soft and warm lips.

Misaki secretly prepared herself for another breathtaking kiss, only to be surprised when Usui immediately left her lips. She instantly hid her face and looked away.

_This is bad, am I becoming perverted as well?_

She shook her head and pulled her hands from Usui's tight grasp behind her then took the few free seconds to finally push him hard.

From sitting on his lap, she fell on the floor. Misaki took several feet distance away from Usui.

"A promise is a promise." Usui went on. "I trust Ayuzawa has a word of honor."

"Of course I have, you idiot!" she snapped. "I-It's just that, I-I can't control it…" she stared at her hands. "It's not like I like hitting you or anything, it's just that…"

_Come to think of it. It's just Usui that always provokes me to be this violent even when the reason is a tiny bit of a deal…_

Misaki sighed. There goes the reason… it's because Usui can make her do things she doesn't normally do.

"Well then, shouldn't you be trying to stand by that promise?"

She looked back at his face. "I'm sorry that I failed to do that. T-there's always guilt everytime, you know. It's just that it's…"

_Who would like a sadist for a girlfriend? Even if he claims to be a masochist, it's only to make her not worry… and yet…_

Misaki rose and went near the glass window.

_What's happening to my eyes?_

She rubbed both her eyes with the back of her hands.

_What if he… what if he breaks up with me because he can't take me and my sadistic tendency anymore?_

She felt her heart throbbed.

"What nonsense are you thinking again, huh Ayuzawa?" Usui was behind her and once again wrapped his arms around her belly. He placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Shut up! Baka!" she murmured.

"Um, back to what we were talking… I still do believe that my Misa-chan keeps her promises."

"I will…"

"But this time… let's have a deal."

"What are you plotting?" she asked with suspicion.

"I just want to help Ayuzawa be truthful to her words."

Misaki's brows twitched in irritation.

"Help?"

"Since it's such a hard thing for you not to hit me whenever you get embarrassed…"

Misaki paused. He is right_._ She can't help hitting him whenever she gets embarrassed. But it's just because he teases her a lot!

"So here it goes. If and whenever you hit me, you should give me my best cure on the part you had hit me. That way, you would _think twice_ before you act, right?"

_The best cure…. _

"You mean _kiss_ you?" she screamed. She fought through Usui's hug from the back and pushed him away again. "You're really such a perverted alien!" she furiously pointed her finger towards his face.

Usui pouted.

"Don't you think it's unfair, Misa-chan? A kiss does not hurt, while your beating is painful… and the fact that you made a promise."

Guilt ridden, Misaki came to realize Usui's point.

"W-well, that's…" she took a deep breath, "Fine! Hah! You think you can take advantage of that deal huh? Haha! Well then, you're wrong! I will never lay a hand on you again! _Never_!"

She continued her victorious laugh.

_This perverted outer-space human! This alien! He thinks he's so cunning… _

Usui smiled. "Misa-chan, does that mean you really don't like kissing me?"

Misaki was stunned. Even her senses could not absorb her answer to that question without being overly mortified by shame.

It takes a huge deal of energy to stop herself from hitting him again for saying those things to embarrass her. But she has to, and instead, she just covered both her ears with her hands. "Shut up! Shut up!"

Usui lightly tapped Misaki's head. He knew that he will only be making her uneasy if he pushes this issue too much. Anyway, even without Misaki confirming it with words, he knows the truth. "Now now, time to go home."

* * *

><p>"<strong>You're <strong>so mean, Lee. I really like you." She said crying.

He looked away. He doesn't like crying girls, especially those girls who only cry on purpose, which is only to keep him _tangled_.

"I'm sorry, this is not easy for me too you know?" He reached for her cheeks, "I will forever cherish the one memorable week that we've been together."

With his other free hand, he pinched himself secretly. He does not want to laugh.

Still weeping, the girl that he already forgot the name ran away.

_These girls… such a fairy tale devotees! Just because I treat them like a princess they think that I'm their prince._

He smirked.

_They swoon so easily. In the end they'll end up with nothing. In the end, the fake prince gets away with their 'everything'. And they end up crying. _

Lee glanced at his wrist watch. He decided not to go home yet.

He looked at the burger stand across the park.

After buying one he settled on the park bench and took a big bite.

His phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered irksomely.

"_Your dad's here."_

He suspired. "Oh, and he wants to see me? That's normal..."

"_He's leaving tomorrow morning so it's important that he talks to you right now. This is an important matter."_

"Tch! If it's _that_ important then tell him to _wait_!" he pressed the end button and irritatedly slid the phone back to his pocket. "Agh!" he screamed and threw the burger on his other hand to the nearest trash can.

He stomped through the pathway out of the park but thought that he should not surrender too quickly and went tracing back his footsteps again. Then he ended up pacing heavily back and forth with trembling body and clenching fists.

"How pathetic…" said that low monotonic voice from behind him.

When he turned around, he saw a middle-school girl in uniform picking the burger he had just thrown away on the ground. Evidently, he was not able to shot the burger inside the can.

_Wha- Is she going to eat it? Gross! _

Lee flinched when he saw the girl standing while taking the dirt off of the burger which was still half covered by its wrapper.

_Is she a beggar or something? _

This was the first time that Lee had actually seen a beggar personally. But what's troubling him is that, the girl does not look like one and the thought that she eats foods that are already supposed to be in the garbage is making him feel sick.

"He-hey, hey, hey! You! Are you going to eat that?" When the girl was about to turn around, Lee was not able to stop himself from asking.

Cold, blank and emotionless stare… that was what the girl gave him.

"What? You want this back?" she said, once again in a plain tone.

"N-no of course not why would I? I already threw that away, that's gross, but-,"

The girl had already turned her back from him.

"Hey beggar girl! Don't you have manners at all? You do not turn your back like that when someone is talking to you." He snapped.

"I do not talk about manners to someone who does not have them, furthermore to some ungrateful sick brat." She said and then left him outraged.

_Just who does she think is she to call me a 'sick brat'?_

Lee had never felt this disrespected in his whole life.

So he followed her to confront her again.

He found her stopping at the back of the skating rink kneeling.

"He-," he halted. The strange girl was making weird noises.

"Kushing kushing kushing… come on out now! Come on! I have something for you guys…"

Then three cats went out from the bushes and the girl divided the burger into three parts and fed them.

"Wahh… yummy right? A sick brat threw this away."

_A sick brat?_

He knew she was referring to him and he was really mad about that. But then, Lee froze as he notices how the girl's emotionless and cold expression softened just by looking at the cats eating.

Her expression was so much different and so much… better, than that emotionless face she was carrying a minute ago.

"Suzuna?"

The girl looked up on the other side of the pathway where a girl and a boy who were just passing by took a stop.

"Onee-chan…" she said and stood up then dusted her uniform.

"What are you feeding them?" asked the girl she called onee-chan.

"A burger that some psychotic sick brat threw away after only one bite." She answered dryly.

"Oh? And you… you picked it up, Suzuna? From the garbage?" her sister astoniedly asked.

"That sissy missed the shot and even if it's inside the trash can I'm still going to get it."

Lee's body was trembling in fury.

_First 'sick brat', then 'psychotic sick brat' and now a sissy? She's getting on my nerves!_

"Whoa, Suzuna yo-,"

"Usui-kun! Still surviving huh?" Suzuna finally took notice of her sister's company.

Usui smiled. "I'm a survivor, that's why." And then he laughed.

"W-what does _that_ mean?" Misaki asked dubiously and with a sarcastic tone.

"Seriously, Usui-kun here deserves some praises for being brave and patient enough." Suzuna meaningfully said again. "Oh, I don't want to look like we're on a love triangle so I'm going ahead." She then scooted away.

_Usui… sounds familiar. And his face looks familiar as well…_

Lee looked again at the guy named Usui to reassert the image that popped on his head.

_He looks… Except for the hair, he looks so much like… Gerard. _

Usui sensed that there is a pair of eyes watching him, he looked around and only managed to catch a guy who had just turned around and started walking away.

"Ever tactless Suzuna…" Misaki mumbled pouting.

Usui smiled. "Just when I thought my Misa-chan is the most free-spoken girl in the world, haha."

"Don't you _haha_ me!" Misaki said, still pouting.

"Stop doing that, Ayuzawa…" he advised. "You're looking so cute again and if I can't stop myself I'll kiss you right here, right now."

Misaki stepped back, "You! You don't dare do such a thing, you perverted alien!" She raised her fist to hit him already.

"Will you hit Mister Masochist now, Miss Sadist?" he asked now grinning.

She twitched. "Y-you wish! B-because from now onwards, I will… I will distance myself from you so you can't provoke me to hurt you! We have to maintain a two meter distance from each other! That's it! That's a good idea!"

"Are you sure about that, Ayuzawa?" he took one step closer.

"O-of course! Isn't it advantageous for your part too? You said that my beating is painful and I have made a promise…"

He took another step closer.

"I already told you, I'd love to be hit by Ayuzawa again and again right?" he said forwarding once more.

"Stop!" she shrieked. "Stop right there!" She pointed the imaginary line on the ground between them. "Seriously! You have a severe case of masochism!"

"Oh?" Usui projected an innocent and clueless face that infuriated Misaki again.

"I'll be fine from here… you go home already." She said after she turned her back on Usui.

"The masochist and the sadist is a _pair_, remember that Ayuzawa." He said.

_He is really arousing my sadistic skills huh! Only so he could get more kisses from me! _

Misaki turned back to Usui to yell at him, it's the least that she is allowed to do. Yelling at him is not like inflicting physical pain so this should be fine.

"Perverrrrrrttttt!" she screamed to her heart's content.

The moment she opened her eyes, she was dumbfounded. Usui was gone and the people around were surprised of her act.

"Why is she shouting all of a sudden?"

"Is she crazy?"

"Who is she calling pervert when she's all alone?"

"She's weird."

She felt like she was being crucified by their stare.

_Shamefuuuullll!_

* * *

><p><strong>She still<strong> could not get over that embarrassing feeling she had experienced yesterday.

_All thanks to that perverted outer-space human! _

"Uh… Misaki-chan, w-what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Misaki blankly looked at Sakura. "Answering the questions, why?"

"You say _why_? You're _engraving_ your answers in the test paper! You're pressing the pen too hard, you're crushing it." Sakura squeaked.

"I think she's etching some foreign letters in there…" Shizuka said after peeking on her paper. "Oh! Surprisingly I can read them!" Her eyes glimmered, "Okay it says, _I will break your neck… I will cut your throat and I will chop you into pieces and throw your parts in the crocodile park you perverted outer-space human…_"

Without her full consciousness, she was already piercing the test paper with the ballpen as she was writing and leaving wholes on the paper.

"My my… Misaki-chan, that's a dangerous plan isn't it?" Shizuka asked.

It was only because she can only settle on beating up that perverted alien on her mind for now; she can't lay a hand on him because of that _deal_ about giving him the best cure every time she hits him. Knowing that their _dea_l is only his excuse for his perverted nature, she can't just allow him that and it pains her the most because she can't do anything about it. She feels so frustrated and defeated because…

_I am not strong enough to control myself when it comes to that perverted alien!_

Misaki crumpled the paper and stood.

"I-I'm sorry sensei! But I need a new test paper!"

_I can't believe this! We are in the middle of a quiz! I should forget him! Forget him! Forget him! Focus Misaki! Focus! You are the student council president; you should not let __**anybody**__ as in __**anybody **__break your focus. _

She snapped her fingers. "That's right! I'm Seika's student council president!" she accidentally said that out loud. She was even happily beaming about her new idea.

"Huh?"

"What about it?" others muttered.

Their teacher looked up to her as he handed her the new test paper she was asking for.

"Of course you are. What's up with that Ayuzawa?" he asked.

"Oh! I just felt the need to review my duties on the student council official's handbook." She became lively to everyone's amazement.

When the president is mad, for them it is scary. When the president is smiling, it's a lot scarier.

* * *

><p><strong>Usui<strong> noticed someone carrying a dark aura wobbling on the corridor.

Students that are leisurely wandering and gathering around the corridor chatting and running suddenly disappeared. They all made way for the student council president to pass by peacefully. It's for their welfare of course.

Except one person.

"Hi Prez!"

If it were the other students, receiving a knifelike stare from the _evil president_ would be like actually being stabbed for real that you'd better be just running away for your life. But, it's Usui so…

Usui walked closer to the president.

"Prez? Why the long face?"

Annoyed at his ever calm and composed demeanor, Misaki faced him with the same coolness.

_This is it! Time to execute the plan!_

Usui was a little surprised of how her dark aura suddenly disappeared but he is excited on what is going to happen next. He wants to know the game she was playing.

"Nothing that concerns you." she calmly took light steps ahead Usui. "Get back to your class room now. Same to all of you!" She commanded.

"What if I won't? Would you beat me, Prez?" he continued.

"No I won't beat you…" she smiled.

Everybody observing the situation was shocked and then they started whispering.

"She smiled!"

"Oh no!"

"Am I dead?"

"Then what are you going to do to me, Ayuzawa?" Usui touched her shoulder.

Everybody flinched. Some closed their eyes. They could not attempt to see what gruesome thing might happen to Usui for boldly touching the evil president.

But Misaki only stared at Usui and gently took his hand off of her shoulder. "I said get back to your classrooms or I'll have to give you demerit points."

"Huh? What's that?" asked someone.

"Oh well, this disciplinary punishment had been sleeping for a while since I took over the presidency. I'm sure you missed it though. The previous president was too soft about it, I heard." Misaki continued. "That is why I am going to revive the _Demerit Point System._"

"I remembered it!" said one.

"Then what is it?"

"When you accumulate demerit points, there are corresponding penalties that awaits you, like suspension, community service and much worse… expulsion!"

Everyone who heard it felt chills all over their body.

"Why is it that I've only heard the president using it now?"

"That's because I underestimated all of you." Misaki answered. "I thought that my simple scolding would straighten your backs. But it's not enough… anyway, for those of you who still do not get this… might as well try read your handbooks now."

"I can't believe she used the word _simple_ to her scolding." Misaki overheard that.

"Eh? You want me to use _harsh_ scolding then?" she screamed.

"Nooo! We're going back!"

They all dashed back to their respective classrooms.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Congratulations<strong>__ Ayuzawa!" _

"_Thank you… I will do my best!" she gleefully replied. _

_All the teachers preened on Misaki after the proclamation ceremony. _

_Being the first girl president of Seika High's Student Council is such a great achievement. Misaki knows that she has a lot of work to do. Like some serious cleaning and disinfecting of the school and its students._

_Right after, she spent her first entire day on her new position at the Student Council Room reading the school's handbook as well as the students and parents handbooks too. She studied it very well…_

"_A word of advice for you Ayuzawa… you should be really firm on disciplining the boys or else we will lose the girls. They've started quitting because they could not take the bullying anymore." That was what one teacher told her. _

_She nodded. _

"_Regarding the punishments for the offenders… it's okay if you want to revise it to your liking. But it will have to be agreed by the heads first." _

"_No… not necessary." She said._

"_How about the school's disciplinary structure?"_

"_It's fine… I have a better plan." She said smiling. "I've trained hard for this."_

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki<strong> recalled that time. She was too confident that she can deal with the delinquents in her own way. So she refused to follow the standard disciplinary structure of the school because she thought that her way was more effective.

Well, she had succeeded so far though. They all feared her, except for one…

As expected, she scared everybody off. But Usui was unmoved.

"You… what, you heard nothing?" she coldly asked. "I will give you a demerit point." She warned him.

"Ooh… I'm scared. On what grounds, Prez?" he continued walking closer.

_Shoot! He looked like he's not even threatened! _

She could not even think of the grounds for giving him a demerit point! Even though she troubled herself to re-awaken the system, she was not able to prepare for this!

_I have to think of his violations! But… there's nothing! He is just plainly irritating me! _

"This is all because of me, right?" he asked.

"Huh, I hate your confidence."

He smiled. "And I like your style… I'm so flattered you have gone this far, for _me_."

"Oh? Ho ho ho ho! You make me laugh! Ha ha ha!" When the truth is, she wants to scream at his ears right now and break his eardrums.

"It's my pleasure to make you laugh…" then he whispered. "Sweetheart…"

Misaki looked away. She was feeling it again. The urge to hit him is flowing over her veins already. She gulped.

_Just once! Please! I can't take it anymore! Oh no, what am I saying? I have to control this…_

When she felt him taking another step closer, "Stay away from me!" she screamed and then she scooted away.

* * *

><p>"<strong>A<strong> ball?"

After summing up the majority of votes for the selection; from the valentine concert, games and such, the Valentine Masquerade Ball was chosen.

"It was something that we have never done before so they might have thought that it's worth a shot. It's also an opportunity to dress up like a prince and princess. Since its Valentine's Day anyway, they might come with their partners, you know." Said Kenji.

"No outsiders allowed. It's troublesome." Misaki snapped.

"But Kaichou…" Keita inserted, blushing awkwardly.

"What? Don't tell me that you have a girlfriend that is not from this school?" she asked.

Kosugi also raised his hand. "I was also thinking of inviting someone special on that occasion so…" he became too shy to continue.

"B-but…"

"If you only have someone special, you would understand Kaichou…" it was Kanou.

She twitched. Kanou sure is pretending, of course he knows about her and Usui. But for him to say that…

When she looked at the rest of the members, they all have the '_he's right'_ looks on their faces.

"W-what are you all staring at? Who the heck suggested this Masquerade Ball stuff anyway?"

Everybody pointed at Yukimura.

"Ah, hehe… It's just that I saw a valentine movie where their school conducted this Masquerade Ball and then people started confessing their love to the one's they like and it looked good. Maybe it was because it was the season of love that the people started to acknowledge their feelings and I saw that even for one night their whole school was united to celebrate love. And I want to see Seika being unified even just for one night…" Yukimura explained with his usual dreamy expression.

…_Seika being unified even just for one night…_

That's what she also wants, that is why she had been doing everything as the president.

"Alright, alright… but a student should only invite one guest. They should write the name of their invited guest on a paper and give it to me. I will make a guest list, only the names listed can come."

"Yes!"

"Thank you, Kaichou."

"It's just natural for someone to want to spend Valentines Day with the one they love, right? And if possible not only on that day, but everyday." She heard Kanou saying. When she turned to him, he was actually talking to Yukimura who was very much like still in a dreamy state.

_Kanou you idiot! _

But somehow she knew that he was right.

Looking at their expressions, Misaki felt her heart throbbing.

Having someone special and wanting to be with them not only on Valentines Day but… _everyday._ The thought made her feel bad.

She had been avoiding him. It has been four days.

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh it's been a while. I just got really busy and last night was free so I decided to write this Chapter. **_

_**This chapter is rather longer and yet it was cut like that... hehe (to tease) **_

_**I will update asap so... ^_^  
><strong>_


	4. I Surrender

Chapter 4: **I Surrender**

_**Stupid!**__ Stupid! Stupid!_

Misaki cursed herself for the nth time. She had been battling with her conscience the entire day. Every after one class ends, as they wait for their next teacher to come; she would stand up then after a while would get back to her seat.

There were also times when she had actually managed to walk to the door almost stepping outside the room then her face would immediately turn red, and then she would rush back to her seat.

Oblivious to the tension that her actions had brought to the entire class, she lowered her head on her desk. Her forehead landed on the writing surface, she shut her eyes firmly.

Sakura and Shizuko stared at each other, blinking. They wondered why she was so dispirited and restless today. Thoughts about certain someone who could have been the reason for a disturbed Misaki hit their minds.

It could only be _him_. But what about it this time, they have no idea.

Misaki's friends noticed Usui passing by the corridor.

"Oh look! It's Usui-kun!" Sakura exclaimed while pointing her finger to Usui's direction.

Misaki's head alertly jerked her head up and her eyes followed the direction Sakura's finger was pointing. But to Misaki's dismay Usui was immediately surrounded by loads of girls cheering and calling for his name and trying to get his attention.

"Usui-kun is the girls' number one choice to be their date on the Valentines Ball." Said Sakura.

"Urgh, can we go back in time when it was the guys who _asks_ the girls and not the other way around?" Shizuko briefly commented while shaking her head in disappointment.

Sakura who was a little guilty over Shizuko's comment managed a hesitant laugh. "Ha ha, Shizuko is very conservative right Misaki-chan?"

But as soon as Sakura turned at Misaki's direction she was shocked to see that Misaki was as red as an overripe tomato.

"Uh, Misaki-chan… could it be that you're _jealous_?" asked Sakura.

Misaki projected a blank expression when she looked at Sakura as if she was hearing her speaking gibberish.

"She's not jealous; it's not in her bone." Shizuko said as she started pulling out a textbook from her bag. "She's just plainly troubled."

"Oh well, come to think of it, who are you planning to go with on the Ball Shizuko-chan?" Sakura remembered asking.

"Is there a rule that doesn't allow us to come alone? I'm fine with myself, thank you." She snappily answered.

"He he… Well since there is a _plus-one_ outsider allowed, I was thinking of inviting Kuuga-kun…" Sakura dreamily said as her eyes sparkled on whatever she was currently imagining.

"Heh, of course…" Shizuko said with an _as-expected-of-you_ smile playing on her lips.

Sakura felt a little offended and started hitting Shizuko lightly on the hand while blushing. "You're so mean Shizuko-chan. You're always teasing me… meanie! Meanie!"

Misaki snapped-out of her own little '_I'm-guilty'_ world and abruptly stopped Sakura's hands from hitting Shizuko.

"No hitting! Stop!" Misaki squeaked.

From the outside Usui and the others heard their _demon president's _voice and everybody paused thinking they must have done something wrong that angered the student council president.

When Misaki realized that she just gathered everybody's attention, "I-it's nothing…", and when she met Usui's eyes she quickly averted hers.

A reaction which did not escape Shizuka's observing eyes. "It doesn't really hurt Misaki-chan."

"It doesn't? So you mean because it doesn't hurt that it's okay with you?" Misaki asked.

"Not that it's okay. But since its Sakura, it's fine… I've gotten used to it. She's cute whenever she blushes when I tease her so it's enough reward."

Misaki paused.

_Is this the same with Usui? It's okay with him because he gets to see me blush?_

And then she remembered what Usui told her before.

"_I already told you, I'd love to be hit by Ayuzawa again and again right?"_

"_The masochist and the sadist is a pair, remember that Ayuzawa."_

"Misaki-chan, are you okay?" Sakura asked, worried upon Misaki's sudden pause as if she was frozen to death.

_That bastard! He's just plainly teasing me again because he loves to see me getting all embarrassed! And here I am, distancing and not showing up myself because I thought he just wanted to take advantage!_

Misaki knew that although she keeps on yelling and calling Usui _perverted_ that he is not the kind to take advantage. She had proven that several times already. He is just really teasing her all the while.

She is not going to admit to him that she regretted her decision and most of all, that she terribly missed him. She will just…

_No way! I can't approach him first! It's just like giving-in to his game!_

She shook her head hard and then nodded afterwards. And then she crossed her arms defiantly and sat back to her seat; completely convinced that she will _never_ do the first move.

* * *

><p>"<strong>That<strong> was a good block Kaichou!" cheered the other girls from their class who were sitting on the bleachers.

This is a volleyball match between sections 1 and 2; in short they are against Usui's class.

Because Misaki is trying her best to avoid Usui completely, she tried to get all her focus to the game.

Misaki was too occupied with the game that she did not noticed that by trying to chase after the ball whenever it was spiked on their side she just took-over the entire team's space that every time she moves all her team mates have nothing else left to do but to make way for her or else they'll get bumped or knocked down.

"Misaki-chan sure is very spirited today huh?" commented Sakura.

"It looks like it was a team-on-one game." Said the other.

"Go! Go! Go! Mi-sa-ki-chan…" the three idiots gathered on the near side of the court with pompoms on their hands and are swaying in a practiced dance steps.

Everytime Misaki scores they would loudly squeal their praises to the student council president.

"Nice spike Misaki-chan! Woohoo!" shouted Shintani when Misaki returned the ball to the other side and no one was able to block it or hit the ball back since the moment the other team members saw Misaki approaching; aiming for the ball again like it some sort of pisses her, they immediately went out of her way.

"Kaichou's fan-boys are also very enlivened today huh?" remarked another girl from class 2.

"That's because Kaichou is very hyper too. This is the third sports match-up today? And she joined all of them!"

"Very cool right?"

Then everybody turned to Usui when he passed in front of them.

"Usui-kun! Why didn't you join any game today?" asked a girl from his class.

"Not in good shape." He bluntly said as he sat on the vacant space between two girls; one from class 1 and one from class 2. The gap was what divided the group of girls sitting at the bleachers and it was the only vacant seat.

But sitting beside Usui was too much for the girls to handle that they all screeched at their highest eardrum-breaking voices.

"Kyaaa! Usui-kun sat beside me!"

"Are you serious? He sat beside _me_!"

Misaki turned to look at the ruckus only to be surprised when she met Usui's eyes. Her heart almost jumped out of its place at that instant that she immediately averted her eyes.

It was right after she realized where Usui was sitting that she found herself looking again.

This time she was thankful that Usui was looking on the ground as he gently massages his forehead. Though he looked so annoyed, _still!_

_Why am I stealing glances at him?_

She forced her sight to the ball approaching her and imagined it was Usui's head and that he was smiling wickedly at her as per usual as if he knows something about her that she doesn't even know herself.

She spiked the ball really hard that it went back to the other side of the court looking like a fireball so fast and so scary that no one dared to hit it back for fear of being smashed by such a strong force.

A smile flashed on Misaki's lips. "That felt good…"

"Usui-kun do you already have a date on the Valentines Ball?" the girl from Misaki's section asked.

"Yes! Yes! We want to know if you already have a date because you've been turning down other girls' invitations."

Misaki felt like her ears grew big and they even flapped; for her to hear them talking at such a distance when they weren't talking loud at all.

"Want to know who my lucky date is?" Usui said.

Misaki was alarmed and the moment she turned to give Usui a deadly warning gaze, she was surprised that the perverted idiot was whispering to another girl's ear while everybody around him was all screaming.

_You perverted thicko! You better not say my name or I'll definitely hit you!_

What happened after looked like a relay or something because after Usui whispered to the girl, she whispered to another girl then everybody was whispering to each others ears.

Once again, while the girl's around him became busy, Usui caught Misaki's killer glare and started mouthing something without a sound.

At first Misaki did not get it at all, but when Usui repeated it over and over again she started to feel like her bones softened and started to melt as her face began to heat up.

She was not only surprised of Usui's boldness but with the words he was mouthing itself. Then she started to worry about other people seeing him and could read his mouth. She looked around.

"Misaki-chan watch out!" screamed one of Misaki's team mates, but it was already too late.

When Misaki turned to her front, the ball landed on her forehead. The impact was strong that she went out of balance and fell to the ground.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" apologized the girl from the opposing team who made the serve.

Everybody rushed to the fallen student council president.

"Misaki-chan, are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"We'll bring you to the clinic." She heard Shizuko said.

Misaki touched her head. It did hurt a bit, but not enough to cause her to faint or something.

"No worries, I'm fine…" she said and slowly opened her eyes only to see both Usui and Shintani extending their hands to help her up.

"Misaki-chan, I'll bring you to the clinic." Said Shintani.

"You should not look anywhere else aside from where the ball is Prez. You're not playing dodge ball here are you?" Usui said, clearly teasing her again.

Imaginary steam started to emit from Misaki's nose and ears as she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Oh no, Kaichou's angry!" exclaimed one when he noticed Misaki's face turning red.

"Stop teasing her Usui! She's hurt; it's not the time for that. Come on Misaki-chan, grab my hand and I'll bring you to the clinic." Shintani said as he leaned further down to her.

_Usui you beast! It's your fault I was not able to focus on the game you numbskull!_

Misaki ignored Usui's hand and reached for Shintani's.

Shintani's smile widened as he instantly moved closer to Misaki and carried her like a princess.

Misaki missed seeing Usui clenching his fist.

* * *

><p><strong>At<strong> the clinic, Misaki opened her eyes after she took a nap as per suggestion by the nurse.

She found Shintani siting at a stool on her right side.

"Are you feeling better Misaki-chan?" he asked.

Misaki nodded and rose to sit. "Thank you for watching over me Shintani. But I'm okay now; you can go back to class."

Shintani started playing with his fingers as he struggled for words.

"Err, um… M-Misaki-chan… uhh."

"What is it? You have something to say Shintani?" Misaki asked when she noticed his actions.

Scratching the back of his head, Shintani smiled. "Eh, Misaki-chan… will you go to the Valentines Ball with me?"

Usui who was about to enter the clinic heard the question and took a stop.

Misaki reached for her friend's hand and said, "I'd love to go to the ball with you Shintani…"

Upon hearing that, Usui left at once.

"…but I won't be participating because as the student council president I have to make sure that everything will go smoothly. I will be roving and guarding the event to make sure that everybody will enjoy and have a good night."

"But Misaki-chan, the teachers can do that. You are a student too and this ball is for all the students so-,"

"The student council president's duty is to make sure that the welfare of Seika's students comes first."

"Will you be fine with that? I mean, I-I'd love to see Misaki-chan in a gown." Shintani said blushing all the while.

Misaki smiled.

"One day you will…"

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>Student Council Room was very busy today since it is the day before the Valentines Ball and Valentines Day itself.

"Kaichou, are you sure about this?" asked Kenji asked.

Misaki told everybody that even though the student council members are supposed to have shifting schedules in guarding and making sure that the event will be successful; that they need not to be worried because she'll take care of it all.

"Of course, so enjoy yourselves." Misaki answered.

_Because even though I wanted to come and enjoy the experience… it won't be good if I'm not with him…_

Misaki felt like the entire week, there was a hole on her heart. And this hole allowed the coldness to come inside and it only made her feel so empty and listless.

She had been battling with herself whole time; whether it would be fine or not if she just eats her pride and apologize to Usui for making it appear that she was doubting his intentions or that she was actually thinking that he would take advantage of her which only means that she was distrusting him. Which is really not true, it was just her pride that's eating her.

Misaki closed the columnar book that holds the Student Council's budget; she looked outside the glass window and noticed that it was already dark.

She took a deep breath and stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki <strong>saw a couple holding each other's hands while walking.

She looked away and felt her chest throbbing.

Walking alone from school to the Maid Latte and at home was something she had been doing ever since. She never thought it was lonely or maybe it was, but she never noticed it until a couple of months ago when someone who used to be just a plain schoolmate that she detests the most for breaking many girls' hearts came and invited himself in her own little world.

He used this knowledge about her that she has decided to keep a secret to anybody who has got anything to do with Seika High School to enter into her life.

This guy made her realize and discover a lot of things about the real world, other people's feelings and most importantly, she discovered more about herself as well .

The things that she was used to before now became very strange. Like walking home alone…

Since he started walking with her, since he started to stick with her, since he started to talk to her, since he started to look at her…. Since he started to disturb her emotions… her life has never been the same as it is before.

How she wished he didn't just accidentally saw her that fateful night, so she would never feel this pain, so she would never feel that his absence is breaking her apart. Right now, she is worried for her self. Not being with him already makes her hurt this much even though it was actually her fault; that it would hurt more if it was _him_ who'll give-up on her because of her stubbornness.

Misaki was worried she will never recover if he were to disappear from her life completely.

_That perverted outer-space idiot! I never welcomed him to my life in the first place… _

Without knowing it, tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

She remembered it was always cold at night… but this time it became extremely cold that it hurts.

Misaki opened her palms.

These hands… they've lived longer holding nothing. But since he held her hand, she started to feel the emptiness whenever he's not holding her.

Misaki found herself heading to the park near their neighborhood. She doesn't feel like going home yet.

She hugged herself and started sobbing.

_It's too cold…_

Then Misaki felt something warm enveloping her body. Though it wasn't warm enough to entirely take away the coldness and the emptiness inside of her, she recognized the scent that was coming from the thing that was wrapped in her body right now.

She looked behind her and saw Usui standing and staring at her.

Usui gave her his jacket.

"If you're cold, why didn't you go straight home?" he asked with his usual tone.

Misaki's tears started to pour down hard.

"I don't need this…" she uttered.

"What? But you're-,"

"I said I don't need this!" she screamed when she stood and quickly threw herself on Usui's arms and taking for granted the poor jacket that fell on the ground.

His jacket is not enough… it's _him_ that she needs. It's only _him_ that could take away her sufferings.

Misaki hugged him as tight as she could which Usui didn't really mind. He missed her so much too that she wants to hug her as tight as he could too, but he worried he would crush her.

"Misa-,"

"No!" Misaki stopped Usui.

Even without Misaki talking, Usui knew what exactly is going on in her mind as it is the exact same thing that was on his mind too.

He knew that their feelings were the same.

Usui planted a kiss on Misaki's temple then whispered on her ear. "Look at me…"

Misaki instantly raised her head and to her surprise Usui's lips landed on her lips for a chaste kiss. Then his lips went all over her face… he was kissing her tears away.

"S-so-sor…" Misaki tapped her own forehead for she was finding it hard to say it.

"I know… you don't have to say it." Usui understandingly said as he stared at her with such soft expression.

"No! I want to say it!" she snapped. "I just… just shut up first!"

Usui waited patiently.

"I… I'm s-sorry…" she finally said it. Misaki lifted her gaze to meet Usui's emerald orbs. "I'm so sorry for being so stubborn and prideful…"

Usui smiled. "Ayuzawa is my weakness, you know that. Only Ayuzawa can make or break me… and if it bothers Ayuzawa when I'm close to her I'd have to oblige."

Misaki shook her head. "Idiot!" she raised her hands as she was about to hit him when she remembered the _deal_.

When Misaki paused, Usui took both Misaki's hands and cupped them in between his. "I understand that Ayuzawa can't help hitting me whenever she can't lie and whenever she suppresses her real feelings. That is why I like being hit by Ayuzawa."

Misaki's face soured. "You really have a problem don't you? You're masochistic tendencies scares me."

Usui smiled again. "You don't understand."

Misaki then realized that it was so easy for Usui to read her but at times like this, she is struggling to understand the hidden meanings of his actions and words.

"Then explain yourself!" she angrily shouted.

"Since Ayuzawa finds it hard to voice out her true feelings, and she tries to hit me to cover up her embarrassment over her own emotions… it is only when Ayuzawa hits me that I can recognize what she can't say." Usui explained. "I am only a masochist when Ayuzawa is the sadist… only when it's Ayuzawa…"

Misaki was very deeply touched. She finally understood that Usui teases her to the point that she was embarrassed and she hits him so he can squeeze out the truth that she can't say and to assure himself of her feelings for him.

"But what about the deal? Didn't you make it so that I would change my sadistic behavior?"

Usui laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"The deal was just a tease also, I didn't actually distance nor was I really avoiding you. Actually I was secretly following you all the time… I only wanted to determine Ayuzawa's feeling's strength."

Misaki felt like she was bitten by a venomous snake. She frozed and her sight started to darken in anger.

All the while it was all just a tease! He made that deal so he would be able to measure her true feelings. And here she is, feeling so fooled because she really fell for it! Because she thought that he really did avoided her that she felt so hurt!

"So are you satisfied with the outcome?" she asked coldly.

Usui only smiled. The kind of smile she knows so well. _Of course he is!_

Misaki started hitting him on the arms. "You perverted outer-space selfish moron! Since you like it so, no one can stop me now!" she started hitting him again and again.

But the truth is it was so light that it did not hurt at all.

When Misaki was tired, she leaned her head on Usui's chest.

"You're such a bully idiot Usui…"

It was Usui's turn to tightly embrace Misaki. "This bully was jealous."

Misaki looked up at him, "Huh?"

Usui placed his point finger on Misaki's forehead. "You didn't take my hand yesterday and you even let that monkey carry you like that."

When Misaki remembered what happened she flared-up. "It was only because you angered me!"

"What part angered you? Was it me sitting beside those girls or the one that I voicelessly mouthed to you?" he carelessly asked.

"The one you mouthed you idiot!" up until now, Misaki still could not get over it.

"Hmmm… What was that? I already forgot… can you tell me what you thought I mouthed to you?"

Misaki looked away.

"N-no! I-I can't…"

"Why not?"

She started hitting him again. "You really have no mercy don't you?"

Usui pulled Misaki even closer. "Do you know why it wasn't voiced?"

He was too close for comfort, Usui's lips and warm breath is brushing her cheek and is sending goose bumps all over her. "W-why?"

If only it wasn't dark, Usui could have seen a bloody red apple with a face.

"Because it's for your ears only…" he whispered and finally voiced what he mouthed before that caused her to be rattled.

Then suddenly Usui lifted Misaki in a princess hold. "And because you made the perverted outer-space-bully jealous... I'll carry you home like this... _My Princess_."

Misaki knew she had to _at least_ let him pass this time since she wants to make it up to him. And in case they're seen, she'll just pretend she was hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! Just to remind you that I am not giving up on this story yet okay? and to let you know that I'm still alive... I was just really busy so it took me... uhm, how long was it? hehe**

**Forgive me for the typos... **

**Anyway next chapter will surely be cuter since it's the Valentines Day and the Valentines Ball and loads of things will happen... so, til next time! see yah**


	5. AN: Still Alive!

Hep hep hep... sorry for the very loooong delay, but just to let you know I'm almost done with Chapter 5. I know, I know it's been soooo long. But I became so busy with school and work but I just graduated... so congrats to mee more time for writing! I hope people will still read this though.. helloooo? anybody still heeere? 


	6. Act Like a Girl

Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!

**Chapter 5: Act like a girl**

* * *

><p><strong>"Thank<strong> you so much for participating!" said the sales lady before she headed to the door.

Carrying her prize in a big box with her two hands; Suzuna bowed at the security guard who opened the door for her.

Feeling so happy for winning the first prize this time, a cheerful smile was plastered on her face as she hummed a melody.

Suzuna stopped in front of a chocolate shop. For a while she wondered why it was jam-packed with girls and they were so noisy.

When she saw a group of girls leaving the shop giggling, she noticed the boxes of chocolates they were holding and Suzuna realized what they were all so excited for.

Tomorrow will be Valentines Day.

She continued walking until her nose caught a very sweet-smelling odour. She inhaled it deeply once again then looked around to see where it could have come from.

From across the street, Suzuna noticed a lady frowning; while she was looking outside the glass wall with her knuckles under her chin, she's inside another chocolate shop. A newly opened one based on the sign. But unlike the shop earlier, this one is deserted with customers.

Must be the reason why the woman is frowning. Compared to the other shop, she doesn't have customers. So instead of going home, she crossed the street and went inside the shop. The woman welcomed her with an ear to ear smile.

"Hello! Welcome to Cafe Chocolat!" She greeted with a very strong accent that Suzuna barely understood what she said.

Suzuna just bowed to the woman and placed the box she was carrying on the table before she sat and the woman gave her the menu.

The woman noticed that the girl looked so serious as she scans the content of the menu. But ten minutes had passed and she still wasn't done. The sweat-drop on her head gets bigger after every second.

"Eh, h-have you chosen yet?" The woman asked.

Suzuna; with her trademark blank expression looked at the woman who stepped back at the hollowness of her black orbs. "I don't understand your menu." She just said.

The smile on the woman's face fell. "He he..." She face-palmed. She realized that her menu were all French recipes and in French words. "Gomenasai!" She cried out.

Suzuna stood stunned at the woman's reaction. She started crying and talking in a foreign language. "Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est si dur! Je suis tout seul et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai pas un client et maintenant que je fais, je vais peut-elle perdre! Waaa hu hu hu hu."

* * *

><p><strong>"Here?"<strong> Asked Yukimura who was trying to tie the banner on the arch that the other students have built. He was on top of a scaffolding and Kanou was trying to see if it was straight enough.

"Lower..." Kanou said but Yukimura did it lower than necessary. "No no no, Yukimura a little bit higher than that."

"T-this?" He asked once more. Just in time for Misaki to come and see the boy's handiwork. She stood beside Kanou .

"Yes, that's fine. You can come down now, Yukimura." Misaki said, feeling guilty that the boy had to climb when he clearly is not comfortable doing it.

"Hai, Kaichou..." Yukimura murmured as he looked down and realized that it's quite a distance where he is now from the ground. Images of him falling and breaking his neck flashed in his head and that made him tremble, it was like his bones have melted and there wasn't enough strength from his grip to keep him steady. "Aaah!"

"Yukimura!"

Kanou stepped forward to try to catch his friend but Misaki was faster and she was already there catching the other boy who landed on top of her and both of them fell on the floor with a very loud thud.

"Are you okay, Yukimura?" Misaki asked the the boy and winced when she tried to get up but felt that stinging pain on her shoulder.

Red settled on Yukimura's cheek as he realized their awkward situation, the upper half of his body is on top of the President so he quickly got off of her. "Yes, I'm fine Kaichou. How about you?"

"I'm okay- aah!" She tried to stifle a groan from the sharp pain on her left shoulder but failed.

_This is not good. I still have a lot of work to do._

"I'm so sorry, Kaichou. It's all my fault." Yukimura blamed himself, he was now crying like a baby.

Misaki just glared at the boy, "No one's at fault, Yukimura."

"Kaichou, let us bring you to the clinic." Kanou offered, feeling so worried about her situation.

She accepted Kanou's hand to help her up but once on her feet she shook her head. "I'm okay." Misaki tried to move her shoulder and as soon as the pain started to attack she stopped. "Okay, I'll get this checked later. For now, let's get everything settled for tomorrow." She told the two.

_This is not serious._

With how firm the president said her piece, Kanou and Yukimura knew that insisting is pointless. But an idea sparked at Kanou's head.

* * *

><p><strong>"I want<strong> to go to the ball with you, Usui-kun."

Usui stopped and took a deep breath. He didn't look back when he said, "I'm not participating."

"But why?" asked the girl with watery eyes now. Unbeknownst to the girl, there were other fangirls listening to their conversation from every corners of the corridor. She thought that since it was already almost dark, that everybody have left.

Usui inserted both his hands on his pockets and turned to the girl. "Ayuzawa needs me." He said, repressing a grin because he said those words with double meaning.

"I don't understand." Says the girl, confusion written all over her face.

"I will help her patrol during the event. You can ask someone else." He suggested and turned, leaving the girl to deal with his rejection. To be honest, he never really liked the girls who are after him. Their priorities are boys and he doesn't like that. He likes someone who has her priorities properly sorted even if most of the time he is not the first priority. He enjoys fighting for it.

He went directly to the Student Council Room, and as soon as he got there he found Misaki's table vacated. He looked around and saw no one in the room either.

"Usui-kun!" Called Yukimura. "What are you doing here?" Behind the boy was Kanou looking at him intently.

"Where is everybody?" Usui asked.

"At the gymnasium. We are preparing the decorations." Yukimura answered. "Why don't you help us? The president got an injury so we need additional hand. We want to finish everything for her, she's been working too hard."

Usui narrowed his eyes on the boy but Kanou pushed Yukimura inside the Student Council Room. "Yukimura, get the supplies now. We have to hurry if we want to go home early to prepare for tomorrow."

"Hai! "

As soon as Yukimura was out of earshot, Kanou stepped forward.

"She beat me in catching Yukimura when he fell from the scaffolding. He fell on her and I think she got her shoulder injured. She wouldn't listen when we told her to go to the infirmary, she still went on working. She probably couldn't tolerate it anymore so she excused herself and she's being treated now."

Usui clenched his fists as he hurried to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>"You<strong> don't have to worry now. This is just a grade 1 shoulder sprain. But you have to wear this for at-least a week or until you can move your arm without the stinging pain." The doctor gave her left hanging-arm-cast a strap. She also handed her an Advil for the pain before she left.

_Oh no. I still have so many things to do and how can I work in the Maid Latte like this?_

Misaki wanted to wail. Left with no escape to her current situation she furiously layed back on the bed.

"Aw aw aw!" She shrieked at the sharp pain that attacked from her shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed in an out to bear the pain until it subsides.

And when the pain finally went away, she opened her eyes only to see a pair of green orbs raptly staring at her. Those eyes looked at her with a mixture of worry and anger. His spikey blonde hair was in disarray but only made him look more beautiful in her eyes. But she couldn't shake the other emotion on his eyes.

_Anger? What for?_

"Usui. What are you doing here?"

Usui with his usual lazy and indifferent expression sat comfortably on the side of the bed making the bed squeak with the additional weight.

"Making sure that you won't do something stupid again." He uttered and nonsensically positioned himself to lay beside her on the bed.

Surprised of his act, Misaki tried to get up but the pain on her shoulder started to attack again at her movements that is why she fell on top of Usui who very much welcomed her weight that he even wrapped his arms around her.

"Missed me that much, Prez?" He teased.

Red accumulated on Misaki's face, she couldn't tell if it's because of his cocky attitude of because of their closeness right now. She could smell him and his breath is on her face making her dizzy with wanting... _Wait what? Nooooo!_

"Let go of me and help me up you perverted outer-space human!" She threatened him.

Usui pouted playfully, "So which is it? Let go of you or help you up? Because the second one involves not letting go of you."

Steam started to come out from Misaki's ears at Usui's playfulness.

"If the doctor see's us like this, you're gonna get it with me this time." She said more seriously this time.

Doing his trademark sexy smirk, Takumi even tightened his hold on her. "I want to get it, Misa-chan." He whispered, pushing her more to the edge of her patience.

"Don't call me that here!" She uttered then she went silent. She doesn't know how to persuade him anymore. "What do you want, Usui?" She asked, defeated. She doesn't know how to defeat Usui when he is on the mood with his pranks again.

"I want you to be a girl, sometimes."

Misaki's face contorted with confusion. It's either the boy is talking in riddles again or he's completely lost it this time.

To Usui's surprise, Misaki bursted into a fit of continuous giggle. "You're not making sense anymore." She said in the middle of her laughs. "You need help." She said as she continued her laughing.

"I want my medicine." Says Usui that put a halt to Misaki's merriment.

"What, here? Are you crazy?" She asked, completely confounded at his misplaced requests.

"Crazy for you..." He said, eyes on her lips now. Looking at him staring at her mouth is like a magnet, drawing her to him and just give him what he wants.

"I will give you your medicine but you help me up and let go of me afterwards, agreed?" She tried to negotiate.

Usui only smiled at her with triumph but before she even moved to initiate the very short kiss as she plans it to be, Usui had already pulled her to him. His hand behind her head securing no escape from his kisses. He claimed her mouth with eagerness and surprisingly she wanted this just as much as he does.

The kiss went on and on and both of them wasn't willing to stop until a sudden movement from them trying to be as close to each other as possible caused for Misaki's shoulder to ache and for her groan in pain with Usui's lips muffling the sound. Usui let go of her and immediately helped her to a sitting position but he didn't let go of her as he pulled her once more for another searing kiss.

"Usui... We have to stop." Misaki uttered though still responding to him.

Usui broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers and looked at her squarely in her honey colored eyes. "I want to punish you, you know that Ayuzawa?" He said.

Misaki's eyes widened. It shocked her that Usui was thinking of doing such a thing to her. "What?"

"For making me worry all the time." He answered and Misaki nodded.

She looked away. "I don't intentionally do that."

Usui placed his fingers under her chin and made her turn to face him again. "Don't do it again, or I will punish you." He said that with his raspy sincere tone like he really mean it.

Goosebumps appeared on Misaki's skin. She tried to force a laugh to lighten the situation. "Ha ha, you're kidding right?"

Usui didn't answer and he only stood then just in time, the doctor went in.

"Usui-kun, good thing you're here. Can you help make sure Misaki gets home safely today?" She asked the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Minako<strong> and Suzuna stared with eyes wide open and mouth agape at Misaki as soon as she stepped inside the house.

"What happened?" The two asked altogether.

Misaki gave them a smile showing how her injury doesn't really bother her. "Just a minor injury. I'm as fit as a lion." She assured them. "Good thing I'm not left handed, I can still help-"

"No." Suzuna interrupted her. Her gaze telling Misaki that she doesn't want further arguments.

"Suzuna's right, Misaki-chan. Come on over here and let's eat these things." Minako called her daughter and motioning her to sit on the opposite of her sister.

"Hai."

"Suzuna won something big this time and she even bought a lot of chocolate _trouble_-"

"Eh? _Trouble_?" Misaki clarified if she heard it right.

"Chocolate Truffle, mama." Suzuna corrected her mother.

"Oh yes, it's a French recipe and she also brought _maroons_!"

"Macaroons, mama."

Minako only laughed at the corrections. "They sound the same."

Misaki couldn't help but laugh at her mother's mistakes. Then her eyes went on the colorful circular marshmallow looking thing with cream in the middle and the salivating chocolate balls in front of her.

"Neh, Suzuna... Where did you win all these?'

Suzuna popped a whole chocolate truffle and started chewing it. "I didn't win these..." She meant the chocolates. "I won that one." She pointed on the new rice cooker at the floor.

"Wow! You're very lucky Suzuna... But where did you bought these?" She asked once more as Misaki picked a pink macaroon.

"I didn't bought them either." She answered.

"Eh?" Misaki's chewing suspended at the thought of her sister picking up food on a garbage can once again.

Suzuna giggled at Misaki's reaction, clearly reading her sister's thoughts. "I helped a lady translate her menu from French to Japanese. So she gave me these and she hired me to help her in her shop. I have a job now." She said very proudly.

"Where did you learn French?" Misaki asked.

Suzuna looked at her with an _'are you serious?' _type of stare. "Google, duh."

Misaki smiled at her ignorance. "Congratulations. What's the name of the shop?"

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Cafe Chocolat." <em>**Lee read the signage and frowned at his older sister. "Very aptly named. Is that for the lack of a better word?" He jested.

Kaho reached for the nearest throw pillow and threw it to her little brother's direction. She got him on the head.

"Ouch!"

"If you're here to pester me, you can go gallivanting all you want I don't even care anymore." She said.

Lee only laughed at her face. "You should get rid of that heavy accent, onee-san. That's not going to help you get customers."

Making a face at her rascal of a brother, Kaho placed both her hands on her sides as if in an act of scolding the younger boy. "I already have someone who will help me. I have a part-timer working for me starting tomorrow."

Lee scoffed. "Good luck with that."

"Go away!" She shooed him off like a trespassing fly. She was pushing him to the door.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm here to ask you one serious question and then I'm leaving." He said.

"I didn't know you're capable of being serious." It was her turn to antagonize her devil-may-care brother.

"Shut up." He told her. "Did you hear about Grandfather making a deal with the Walker's a long time ago?"

Kaho shook her head. "I didn't know. What was it all about?"

"Rei and Gerard."

Kaho froze at the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Valentines Day<strong>

The school was filled with girls giggling, squeaking and handing out their chocolates for the boys they like. It was such a massive phenomenon in the entire country. It only made Shizuko cringe as she continues to the Student Council Room to see Misaki and give her what she was holding right now.

But the Student Council Room is empty and so she guessed that everyone is on the gymnasium to finalize everything for tonight's ball.

She decided to enter the gymnasium from its backdoor. For sure Misaki would be in the backstage supervising. But as she turned to the pathway to the backdoor, she heard girls whispering and then suddenly someone grabbed her by the waist and a hand was pressed firmly on her mouth to stop her scream. Her heartbeat pumped double-time.

_An evil person has entered the school? How?_

She was pushed with her back on the wall of the gymnasium and a tall figure was pressing his body on her.

_Pervert!_

Shizuka immediately thought of some self-defense that Misaki taught her and Sakura last year. She moved and kneed the intruder in the area where she was sure might affect his ability to create his own lineage in the future.

A very loud groan almost made Shizuka deaf. The group of girls who she heard whispering and saw circling over a gadget or something dispersed on different areas. Though curious of what they were doing, she was more curious on the stranger she just kneed.

"Aw, that hurts!" The mysterious person was jumping here and there and up and down and finally he kneeled on the ground like in a praying position and looking up in the heavens and just then his hood fell off of his face and revealed the identity of her attacker.

Well, technically 'she' was the attacker.

"Kanou?!" Shizuka was so shocked.

"I didn't meant to scare you..." He said. His voice is conveying the pain, he was having a hard time speaking.

"What were you doing then?" Shizuka doesn't know what to do now.

"I was following those girls who are taking pictures of the president and Usui." He explained.

Shizuka tried to think of a logical explanation for what Kanou was telling her. "Misaki and Usui?"

Kanou went still for a moment. "Forget it."

"No! Tell me what's going on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki<strong> tried to reach for the tape when a hand got to it first. When she turned she saw the goofy smiling face of Shiroya.

"Kaichou, let me do it for you." He told her then whispered. "We want our cute maid back as soon as possible because afternoons are so lonely without Misa-chan in Maid Latte." He said dreamily.

Misaki hit the boy's arm with the paper rolls she was holding. "How dare you call me that in here?"

Shiroya moved away as fast as he can to get away from the evil president's murderous aura. He knew she was sensitive about that topic outside Maid Latte.

"See you later... Kaichouuu!"

Misaki touched her head. She had been going here and there giving last minute instructions. She saw Shiroya doing the work she wanted to do which is sticking the letters on the stage and the designs. She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

Then her eyes saw the box of balloons that still needs to be inflated, beside it is the Balloon Pump. She looked around and saw that everybody was busy doing their own things so she walked towards it but a shadow got to it first.

"Hep hep hep hep! I know what you're doing. I'll take care of this, Kaichou." Ikuto stared so dreamily at her. "My goal is to help make your healing faster so you can go back to being our cute little mai- mmm, mmph ummp!"

Misaki shoved some of the un-inflated balloons on his mouth.

"Thank you. Now do it fast." She left the boy on the corner.

"Ahhh, Kaichou thanked me.. Oh heaven!"

Another smile crept into her face. The delinquent gangsters she once thought of Shiroya and Ikuto has now completely changed.

She noticed Kurotatsu helping the other student council members with cleaning up the materials that the others are no longer using.

"Kaichou! " Kurotatsu even waved at her with his ear to ear smile so she would notice him.

She nodded at the boy who jumped of happiness afterwards.

After she made sure that everything is already okay, she went backstage to go back to the Student Council Room and finalize the guest list. All the students submitted their 'plus-ones' already and she had to compile it in one list.

She pushed the backdoor open with her right hand and the moment she successfully passed through, she let it close on its own. When she heard the tick, she turned to head back to the main building when she felt a presence behind her. Without use for her hand she moved to kick the owner of the presence and was surprised that it was blocked.

"Can you act like a girl once and just scream or run, Ayuzawa?" Asks that voice that belonged to no one but Usui.

"That's not me." She uttered.

Usui moved closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You're right, that's not you." Then he lowered his head just enough for their noses to touch.

"Usui..."

"Have you been a good girl today? No stupid life-saving heroine stunts?" He asked.

Anger boiled in Misaki's head. "Stupid?! If I hadn't done that, Yukimura would have gotten seriously injured."

Misaki noticed how hard Usui's grip on her waist has become. "If your injury was very serious, I don't know what I could do."

Understanding his concern, she reached for his face with her left hand. "It wasn't. This is nothing."

"Your selflessness and sense of responsibility to everybody is amazing. Call me the opposite of those but I'm not willing to loose you over those acts." He pulled her into a hug and saw a flash of something coming from the back of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. My apologies to everyone, I know I said I will update soon last April but... I had an accident so Please understand... I hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be the Proper Valentines ball and some surprises...**


	7. C'est la vie

Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!

**Chapter 6: C'est la vie**

* * *

><p>"<strong>They<strong> went this way!" Kanou said, looking over his shoulder to another bespectacled person running behind him as they both followed two suspecting students who were running with a camera in hand.

Shizuko tried her best to keep up with the boy resulting to her almost tripping as they started to ascend the stairs while she gasps for breath like a goldfish forced out of its tank. She's not the best at any form of physical activities. But in order to protect Misaki and Usui, they both have to catch them.

Kanou turned back to help the girl. He figured that the students are heading to the rooftop. "Stay here." He says and didn't even wait for Shizuko's reply when he took the stairs three steps at a time.

When Kanou reached the door to the rooftop, he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm going to borrow this for a moment."

He pushed the door open and saw two unfamiliar girls standing so defensively in front of Usui who was holding a camera.

When the two girls noticed Kanou who just entered, they both moved towards him who thought he's going to get attacked but only felt the gush of wind on his face when they passed by him so quickly he wondered how they could move _that _fast.

"Wha- Who are they?" He asked. He managed to get a glimpse of their unfamiliar faces.

Usui was scanning the pictures on the camera and he had the look of someone who has seen his worst nightmare.

"Those girls..." Kanou started walking towards Usui who stood tensed and un-moving in his position. "Th-they're not from Seika, are they?" Usui turned off the camera and slipped it inside his pants' pocket, then he turned to him and gone is his worried expression. He's wearing his relaxed look again as he scratches the back of this head.

"I'll take care of this." Usui said and started for the door when Kanou spoke again.

"Are you not telling Kaichou?" Although he already knows the answer, he only wanted to hear it.

"Prez has enough on her shoulders right now." Usui uttered when he stopped beside the inquisitive boy.

"Do you always do things on your own, Usui-san?" Kanou voiced out his observation and was expecting for Usui to tell him off but instead he smiled. The kind that didn't reach his eyes.

"I had to."

* * *

><p><strong>Valentines Ball<strong>

Seika High School**  
><strong>

Misaki stood at the entrance of the gymnasium when the students started arriving by pair, some already wearing their unique masks. She would check on their IDs and if they have a plus-one; she'd look on her list and let them in afterwards.

It's really hard with only one hand, but she got used to it now.

'_Maybe it was because it was the season of love that people started to acknowledge their feelings and I saw that even for one night, their whole school was united to celebrate love. And I want to see Seika being unified even just for one night...'_

She never thought she'd see everybody, even the rude delinquent students she would always reprimand for not wearing their uniforms properly; dress-up like a lady and a lord and even try to act like one.

"Wassup, Kaichou!" Says the boy she would always scold for not shaving but now came looking so neat and clean.

"Behave!" She warned him.

He even winked at her and gave her a hand salute before disappearing in her vision. A smile was about to make its way into Misaki's lips when a dashing pair arrived. Sakura and a guy already wearing a mask whom she already guessed by the way he walks and his spiky blonde hair almost similar to Usui's, was Sakurai Kuuga.

Sakura looked so beautiful. Her ball gown suited her very well. It was adorned with pink laces and flower patterns that matched the little pins designed with pink roses that helped keep her hairdo up. The boy-band member on the other hand looked so spiritless as he observes his surroundings suspiciously as if someone's going to attack him any moment; but he looked great nonetheless.

"Hmp!"

Upon hearing that meaningful comment from behind her that almost made her skin jump off from her body, Misaki looked over her shoulder to see Shizuko standing right at her back.

"Hee, Shizuka... I didn't notice you." She said as she puts her right hand over her chest. She was really surprised. She didn't know the girl has the ability to sneak so silently like that.

With her usual blank expression, Shizuko looked at Misaki, "I came here earlier and changed at the girl's locker room." She said as if it was something so obvious.

Nodding, Misaki laughed at her cluelessness; if such a word even exists, with Shizuko's baffling behaviour. "He, he, he." She noticed that the girl looked very pretty in her simple black and white ball gown too. It gave her a mysterious but smart look which very well describes the girl. "Wow! You look-"

"Misaki-chan! Shizuko-chan!" Sakura called, hurrying to her friends' side and leaving her distressed 'Lord'. Her face had a full-on blush, excitement emanating from her aura as she bounces here and there holding Misaki and Shizuko's hands. "This is so great! This night is so magical. I couldn't recognize everybody." She lifted her mask over her face. "Should I put this on now?"

"You should have put that on earlier already before people recognizes you. It defeats the purpose of the theme _Masquerade _Ball." Shizuko commented. Sakura puffed her cheeks.

"He, he, but Shizuko-chan. You're not wearing yours, as well." Sakura commented but was shrugged off by the girl.

"It looks like _he _is lost. You should get back to him." Shizuko added and motioned for the anxious girl to return to her date who was trying to cover more of his face.

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry Shizuko-chan. I didn't really invited him... Well..." She twiddled with her thumbs. "Indirectly, I did. H-he saw the invitation card... Hihihi, well, I kind of made sure he will see it..." She placed her hands on Shizuko's shoulders, shaking the bespectacled girl to her senses. "But more importantly, _he_ asked me if I have a date and when I... Well, I said that some people already asked me... And then he suddenly got angry and said he'll go with me. Isn't that great? Do you think he's jealous?"

"Pfft! Never assume unless otherwise stated." Shizuko said making Sakura even more flustered.

Misaki tried to stop Sakura, seeing that Shizuko looked dizzy due to Sakura's shaking, "S-sakura, stop shaking-" Shizuko's glasses fell on the ground and Misaki was just about to pick it up when a leather shoe appeared on her vision, smashing the poor glasses into pieces before she was able to reach them.

Sakura gasped audibly, all their eyes landed on the newly arrived Kanou whose foot was over the broken glasses. Behind him was Yukimura who looked oblivious as always. Sakura broke the awkward _'who-will-react-first'_ game when she cried out. "Waaah, I'm so sorry Shizuko-chan."

Kanou removed his foot from the glasses and picked it up, feeling sorry for Shizuko. "Nggg... It's so broken, it cannot be repaired anymore. It needs replacement." Says Yukimura that made Sakura all the more guilty as she wailed even louder this time.

"Nyaaa... I'm so sorry I cause you so much trouble, Shizuko-chan! This wouldn't have happened if I-"

"C'est la vie." Says Shizuko. Hearing such unfamiliar word made the others gape at Shizuko who was patting Sakura over her shoulder to encourage her to stop crying. "I was planning to get a new one anyway. Go back to your date, and stop crying. You don't want to scare him with your ruined make-up."

Understanding Shizuko's intentions, Misaki supported her. "Yeah, go ahead Sakura... Shizuko will be fine here. "

Reluctantly Sakura returned to Kuuga's side; still feeling and looking so guilty and in a few, they entered the gymnasium.

"W-what did you say earlier, Shizuko-chan?" Yukimura asked. "What does _se la vi_, means?"

"It means _that's life_. Something happens that we didn't expect and not what we want but we just have to accept it because that's just the way life is, it doesn't always go our way." Shizuko explained indifferently, when the three people listening to her were all lost in their own thoughts trying to fathom the meaning of the expression.

Misaki bit her lower lip. There's always something spooky with the way Shizuko speaks. It's as if she's an old soul who says such cryptic words sometimes.

Yukimura held both his hands over his chest with a very determined face. "That's right! Even though I don't have a date tonight, I have to accept it!" Says someone who couldn't get a date because he couldn't muster up courage to ask any of the girls in school.

"Mark Twain said once, '_you'll be more disappointed with the things you didn't do than by the ones you did'_... Life is too short to not do the things you want to do, Yukimura." Shizuko told the boy.

Misaki and Kanou were just gaping at Shizuko's tirade of words of wisdom.

"Ah, sou ka..." Yukimura now has his knuckles under his chin while thinking.

But Misaki couldn't wait for her vice-president to come-up words for his thoughts. "You two don't plan on spending the entire night with me here in the reception, do you?" She asked.

Yukimura looked up to his companion. "Kanou-kun only came because I asked him to."

"Anyhow, you two have to get inside now. The program is going to start in a few minutes." Misaki pushed the two inside and returned to Shizuko's side. "A-are you okay without your glasses Shizuko?"

"No." She said. That's how blunt she is.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's not your fault." Shizuko immediately said.

A thought came into Misaki's mind and knew she had to ask her friend about it. "Shizuko, don't you like Kuuga-kun for Sakura?"

"It's not that. I just don't like girls making effort for the boy." Shizuko answered. "I want Sakura and Misaki to be treated like a princess."

'_My princess.'_

Red accumulated on Misaki's face as she remembers one perverted outer-space human mouthing those words in front of everyone to see. She was so outraged at such audacity.

Hang on a second. She hasn't seen that said person since this afternoon. Her eyes roamed around to spot any blonde haired person arriving.

Shizuko sensed her distrait and knew _who _caused it. Then she remembered something. "Ah, Misaki-chan. I left some of my things in the locker room. At this state, I wouldn't be able to get it myself. Would you do me a favor, Misaki-chan?" She said. "I will take your place in here. I still can see really up close."

"I'll get it for you." Misaki didn't even thought about it as she agreed immediately. She was already leaving when Shizuko stopped her.

"Misaki-chan, wait! It's a big red paper bag. It's on top of your locker." She says.

"Okay, I will be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaho's <strong>eyes were sparkling with so much happiness at the scene before her. There was so many people inside her cafe for the first time since the shop opened exactly thirty days ago. It was all thanks to Suzuna for suggesting to change her menu and to create combo meals to increase sales without discounting and giving coupons (which she mentioned that she loves, by the way).

She looked at the girl as she gets the order of the new couple who arrived. The girl has this unchanging expression that people most commonly call poker face. But there's something about her that is so amusing and captivating for Kaho and she liked the girl so much that she felt so protective of her.

She stood straight when the girl was done taking orders and was already approaching her in the counter. "They want the _Couple Combo_." Suzuna said.

Kaho smiled so sweetly at the girl, "_Couple Combo, _right away! Hi hi hi."

Suzuna observed the way the woman was so happily preparing the new order. She looked so calm and content. And that's when she had a realization.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>It's <strong>__on top of your locker.'_

"Huh? Why would it be on top of my locker?" Misaki asked herself. Shizuko's locker was far from hers since their locker assignments are based on the first letters of their last names.

But she didn't get the chance to really think about the thought thoroughly because she heard footsteps from her left. The school building is very silent and a little dark now since everyone is in the gymnasium.

Thinking that there may be some outsiders or some of Seika's delinquent students doing some _extra curricular activities_ tonight made her so angry.

_Nobody is going to ruin this night's event!_

Misaki dashed like a professional runner to where she thought the footsteps are coming from. She reached the other end of the empty and gloomy hallway in no time, "Who's here?" She shouted.

She heard the footsteps running now. Misaki was about to follow it when she heard another one from the other side.

_There's two of them! _

She then decided to follow the other one heading to the science laboratory where she can corner the person because the other one is already going to the exit. Her murderous aura exhaling from her body.

The moment she reached the lab, she noticed a faint light coming from the room and some shadows under the shut door. Without further adieu, she kicked the door open; shocking the three person in the room with her spine-chilling silhouette emitting black and dangerous aura.

"Waaah!"

"Aaack!"

"K-kaichou!"

When Misaki's vision focused on the figures before her and their appearances registered on her head... She burst into unstoppable laughter that made her stomach ache as a result.

She was looking at Shrek, one of the Ninja Turtles with an orange eye-mask and a Joker.

The trio's shame and fear forgotten, they are now entranced by their _evil president's_ captivating laughter. Their eyes twinkling in happiness and admiration.

"Gah... If only I have my sketchpad with me right now." Ikuto said so dreamily with both his hands clasped together over his chest. But because he was wearing a Shrek mask and a costume, it looked like Shrek was smitten over another girl.

"Ummpp... My sexy _princess of darkness_ Misa-chaaaaaaan..." Kurotatsu was now salivating at the different images of flirty _Misa-chan the maid_ and naughty _Misaki the president_ holding a horse whip and flipping it in the air; danced over his head. But because he was wearing Michelangelo's costume with the shell on his back, he couldn't straighten his posture.

Shiroya's Joker mask fell on the floor and revealed his very red face as he looks at Misaki with an expression of open-mouthed astonishment. "Ke... Ke... Ke..." He was making a gibberish sound as if he was unable to control it.

When Misaki's laughter has died down, she came to her senses. She never lost her composure like that in front of anybody. So she took a deep breath and looked at the three who were still in a state of trance. "What are you three doing here? And what the hell are you wearing? This is not a cosplay!"

Misaki's voice woke the three up from their individual dream world. Shame was now back in the three who were now trying to avoid Misaki's stare.

"W-we wanted to rent a proper ball suit for men but we didn't have money." Ikuto reasoned.

"Yeah, so we did a part time job. But when we finally had the money..." Kurotatsu couldn't finish because he was welling up in self pity. Shiroya handed the boy a handkerchief.

"All the good ones were already rented. So we told the owner we'll get anything that has a mask... And this is what we got." It was Shiroya's turn to wail.

Feeling for the three, Misaki took a deep breath. She knew she had to say something to make them feel better. She felt guilty for laughing at them earlier. "Y-you three still look... C-cute to me." She uttered under her breath, regretting at the last second why she said those words. She doesn't want anybody from Seika to mistake her as a _soft_ type.

But hearing such words coming from their favorite president and maid lifted the three idiot's morale. The three stood with confidence and determination now, to Misaki's surprise.

"We're cute!" Shiroya shrieked.

"Misa-chan thinks we are!" Ikuto was bouncing on his spot now.

"I heard that too! I'm gonna cry again." Kurotatsu reached for anything to blow his nose.

"Ack! Kurotatsu, you're so gross!" Shiroya hit the boy.

"Aw! Not my shell, man!"

And before the three breaks anything from the laboratory, Misaki knew she had to intervene. "Stop it!" She screamed. "If you break anything here, you'll pay it with your lives!" She warned.

"Eeee... It was Kurotatsu's fault, Misaki-chii!"

"Don't call me chii! Go to the gymnasium now!" She ordered and in a second, the three are gone. Talking to those three is always like an exercise.

Realizing her reason for coming to the school building, Misaki turned the lights off in the lab first before proceeding to the girl's locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>Valentines Ball<strong>

Miyabigaoka High School

Tora sat on his exclusive King's Chair at the second floor of the grand hall as he looks down on the ground floor where everyone was enjoying themselves. Some dancing, some chatting and some were drinking wines. Yes, they served wines. The quality and expensive ones.

Everyone wore their own designer gowns and suits. As expected from Miyabigaoka students who don't settle for less.

"The girls liked the Sangria you ordered from Spain, Kaichou." Maki, his vice-president; appeared beside him.

Tora gently shook the wine glass on his hand as he watches the velvety red liquid move inside, with a smirk on his face. "I'm expecting they would." He sais oh-so-confidently. "Is everybody here now?"

Maki gulped. "Except for one."

He already have an idea of who it is. His smile disappeared. But before he could say something harsh, one of his followers interrupted their conversation.

"Young master, an overseas call for you from Britain."

Immediately Tora livened up. He knows who was calling him. This is an important call, as it will serve as the Igarashi Group's ticket to the European market. The Walker family's connection will help in their company's expansion, so he will let Akihiro Sakurai pass for now.

* * *

><p><strong>It was <strong>dark inside the locker room so Misaki had to reach for the switch to turn on the lights. Then she walked to her locker and immediately saw a very big red paper bag that Shizuko was talking about, so she reached for it but to no avail. The top of the locker was really high, some would have used a chair to reach it but she was confident she could if she would just jump. So she did, only that she wasn't able to catch it when it fell.

Misaki's brows drew together in wonder of the content of the bag that . It was a beautiful white ball gown with crystal-like details. She knelt on the floor to pick it up but when she lifted the gown, something fell and when her eyes found it she was amazed. It was a white mask that matches the gown in her hands, the details were complementing the gown and the other way around too. There are two big feathers on one side that is pinned by a big white orchid flower.

"Why didn't Shizuko wear this one?" She asked herself as she starts to slip the gown back in the back.

"Because it's not for her." Says that familiar voice she had been looking for since this afternoon.

Misaki turned to look behind her and was shocked to see a mysterious white prince. Ofcourse she knows it's Usui because she knows his figure. But anybody could easily mistake him for anybody else for now. He wore a very handsomely tailored costume that matches the gown in Shizuko's paper bag. He was now wearing a military style white jacket with attached epaulets, a maroon slacks, a golden jacquard sash, a golden military belt and a little medal over his left chest. He looks every bit of a prince with an added mystery because he is wearing a mask that covers the upper half of his face and only leaving his sculpted mouth in view.

"Usui?" Misaki uttered, unable to maker her brain and mouth synchronize.

Usui walked towards Misaki who was still kneeling on the floor. He bowed like a real prince and offered his hand to help her up and Misaki just couldn't help but feel like a...

"Princess Misaki..." Usui said. His captivating emerald eyes piercing her through his mask.

Misaki felt her knees go jelly.

'_What is this feeling?'_ She asked herself. And it was like her body has a mind of its own, her hand reached Usui's extended one and he gently helped her stand.

"Get out of that dress now, Prez." Usui said, a twitching smile on his lips.

When the meaning of his words finally settled on Misaki's head, she blushed a deep red.

"You perverted outer-space alien!" She spouted.

But Usui lifted her hand and placed a lingering kiss on it, his eyes still locked on Misaki's honey colored one. "I'm a perverted white prince for tonight." And right after he said those words, he kissed Misaki's hand like he would on her lips and it sparked a fire inside of her that she couldn't explain. But when she felt him bit on her skin, she automatically pulled if off of his grasp.

"Aw! Are you stupid?!" She shouted at him but he only shrugged and then he moved forward, pushing Misaki on the lockers and holding her face with both his hands.

"I'm only giving you 10 minutes to get out of your uniform or I may have to _make _you. And believe me... I'm going to enjoy it." Usui said, and as fast as a lightning, he crossed the distance between their faces to place a very quick chaste kiss on Misaki's lips and in a second he was already walking away from her. "10 minutes." He repeated.

"W-where are you going?" Misaki asked. Her mouth faster than her brain when it comes to Usui.

Usui looked over his shoulder with his usual teasing grin. "Need a hand?"

The color on Misaki's cheek intensified. "No! What I mean is-" She couldn't formulate a coherent sentence anymore. "Agh! Forget it! Don't go far! And don't you dare look or I'll break your neck!" She warned him.

Usui smiled as he walked on the other side of the locker area. Out from Misaki's view. It's not that he is scared of Misaki's threats, she is strong but if he really wanted to, she can never stop him. But he is not going to sneak into her like that as much as the thought of seeing her without-, _stop! _

Usui shook his head. Misaki trust him.

Misaki on the other hand would never- _ever!_, ask for a hand! Even though she only has one hand as of the moment because of her injury. But she managed to get dressed successfully.

"I'm done!" She said.

'_Shoot! Why am I wearing this?! _Realization came to her late. "No! No! Wait! Don't come here!" She panicked. "I'm going to change back into my uniforms." She said. It was because Usui's prince-like appearance that she was bewitched to follow his commands.

But it's too late now. Usui has already seen her. His steps were very quick, and in a split second he was already in front of Misaki. Close enough for air to have a hard time to pass between them, his hands cupping her face.

"U-Usui.. What's-"

Then he was kissing her. Kissing her so passionately and so torridly that Misaki felt like she was drowned in the intensity of his emotions. He was tasting her, giving and taking... Making her melt every passing second. The strength on her knees were no longer enough to keep her standing. But before she fell on the floor, Usui caught her. Like he always does.

Both of them reeling from the kiss they shared. Which is the most intense ever. He was hugging her very tight. His face buried on the crook of Misaki's neck. His warm breath making her feel weak once again.

She looked like a princess. No, she looked like an angel. Wrong, she looked like both. And because of that, Usui wasn't able to stop himself. If it wasn't for her sliding down from his grip, he wouldn't have stopped. He would have kissed her senseless and it could have lead to something more.

He pulled away from her and took the mask from the bag and put it on Misaki, basking in her effect on him as she ties the string at the back of her head.

"Let's go." Usui grabbed her by her uninjured hand and pulled her out of the locker room.

Misaki's eyes widened when she saw the gymnasium and realized that Usui was heading there. "No!" She pulled away from him.

"They're not going to recognize us." Usui said. His rare serious expression.

The worry that's evident on Misaki's eyes started to subside. He was once again extending his hand to her.

"I want to do normal highschool stuffs with Misa-chan." He said, "I want to do a lot of things with you while we still can." He added.

Misaki then felt that something was wrong. There is something going on and Usui is not telling her anything. He is shielding her from something and making her blind is something that she doesn't like. Whatever it is, she wanted to help him. To share the weight with him. To resolve it together.

'_Mark Twain said once, 'you'll be more disappointed with the things you didn't do than by the ones you did'... Life is too short to not do the things you want to do, Yukimura.'_

Clenching her fist, Misaki glared at Usui. "We'll do this. But I want something in return." She challenged him.

Usui always do the _'make-Misaki-feel-guilty' _game to get what he wants, but two can play at this game.

Recognizing the sheer determination on Misaki's eyes, Usui knew he was on for something and it's going to be a long night. Really long.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzuna <strong>cleared the tables immediately as soon as it was vacated so any waiting pair outside could already come in.

When she heard the bell ringing, the one that indicates the door was opened and a customer was in... She turned to greet her expected pair. But instead she saw one boy that was panting heavily as if he just finished a marathon.

"Welcome to Cafe Chocolat!" She greeted, her voice a little lively but it wasn't at all evident on her face. Nevertheless, it wasn't what surprised Lee. It was the person itself.

"You!" He said pointing at Suzuna's face. The girl wasn't showing a hint of recognition though. "You're that rude girl from the park!"

Before Suzuna could speak up for herself, a tray flew in the air and hit the boy at the back of his head.

"You are the rude one here, Lee. Don't point your finger at Suzuna!" Kaho stood in front of Suzuna, making her hide behind her.

"Suzuna?" Lee repeated as if tasting the name on his mouth.

"She's the one I told you about the last time. She is helping me here." Kaho turned to Suzuna. "Ne, Suzuna... Have you met this hellion of a brother of mine before?"

Insulted at the reference, Lee flared up. "What?!"

"No." Suzuna simply said that even angered Lee. "I'm going to get this to the kitchen." Suzuna excused herself and brought the tray filled with used plates and glass to the kitchen.

Kaho hit her little brother in the shoulder. "Don't scare her! What are you doing here, huh? And why are you breathing heavily?! Did you do something stupid again?" She castigated him.

"I'm here with Rei." He said.

Kaho's eyes widened. "What?! Isn't she in Hokkaido?"

Lee inserted both his hands in his pockets. "Well, she's here now. She sort of escaped."

"Escaped?!" Horror was written over Kaho's face.

Lee leaned to whisper on her sister's ear. "She found out that she was going to be engaged to a Walker."

Kaho gasped. Her sweet sheltered and shy little cousin, is now finally exposed to reality.

"Where is she?" Kaho asked.

Lee moved to the side to reveal a girl that was behind him all the while who was gathering a lot of appreciative looks from the guys and hateful looks from the girls inside the cafe.

0-0

**A/N: So here is where the real story starts... What can you say? **


End file.
